Two Worlds Collide
by nellieblake
Summary: McKinley and Carmel are school rivals, have been for as long as anybody could remember, battling it out through sports and academics. What happens when McKinley's football captain and Carmel's sweetheart fall for each other? Will it end the vicious rivalry? Or just make it worse? The Glee Project. Blellie. Blake and Nellie. Includes Season 1 and 2 cast.
1. The Titans vs The Knights

**Hey! So, this is my new fic that I've been working on for a few weeks now... I'm really excited about writing this, so I really hope you like it! I'm only posting this chapter now because I want to know what people think of it before I carry on... If you like it, then I will post the next chapter after I have finished 'Fight This Feeling' Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1 - The Titans vs The Knights  
**

* * *

Blake Jenner glared viciously at his opponent. It was nine thirty at night and he and his friends had just been hanging around the local park when they had come across _them. _Them being their rivals The Carmel Knights. They hadn't even said a word to one another, but as long as they were within ten feet of the other, a fight was bound to break out. And if it wasn't a fight, which they saved for when they were no where near either campus, it was a game where it was always guaranteed that someone – Blake refrained from thinking their name – would get a little too competitive and a fight would break out anyway.

Blake lifted his chin and a strangled growl escaped his throat. It had started out as a game, it honestly had. But.. as always, when the game was drawing to a close and Reece Veitenheimer – Carmel's football captain – realised that they were losing and a fight had broken out.

"Come on, Knight. Bring it on. I'm sure a damsel in distress is waiting to be rescued from me." Blake snarled sarcastically.

Reece glared from under his dark bangs at Blake's mocking of Carmel's mascot. "Oh, and The Titans are so much better?"

"Look, who has the bigger trophy here?" Blake's best friend, Michael Weisman, added from his stand-off position opposite another of Carmel's players, Damian McGinty.

"You better watch it, Weisman." Damian hissed. "You haven't got the trophy yet. It's anybody's."

"Have the last three years meant nothing to you?" Charlie Lubeck, another of Blake's friends, asked sarcastically. "One year left before the class of two thousand and thirteen win the basketball championships for the full four years of their high school education."

Reece growled. "Please. There is no way you'll win. The Knights will make the mother of all comebacks."

"You want to bet on it?" Michael challenged.

"Hell yeah, we do!" Cameron Mitchell, Reece's best friend who had been silent until now, exclaimed.

The group of six glared at each other, their angry stares piercing each others. Any minute now, one of them would snap, but before they had the chance, they were interrupted by a female's voice and they all snapped their gazes toward the person.

"Stop being idiots guys!" Nellie Veitenheimer exclaimed as she walked toward the group, her best friend Marissa Von Bleicken walking next to her, both of them supporting the same pissed off look.

"Ooohh, someone's in trouble," Charlie muttered with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth Lubeck!" Reece snapped, his gaze darting to Charlie.

"Dad wants you home Reece, now." Nellie said, averting Reece's attention back to her.

"What? You're joking," Reece exclaimed in protest.

"Nope, he knows you skipped out on school Friday," Nellie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oops, off home to get a spanking from daddy Veitenheimer," Blake muttered with a chuckle, making Charlie and Michael snort.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nellie snapped in Blake's direction, giving him an irritated look. She never usually got too involved with the fights her brother and his friends were involved in, but she was already pissed off because her dad had made her come out in the cold to find her idiot brother.

"Oooh, looks like your sister's got a dirty mouth," Blake spat back, a smirk on his face.

Reece glared at Blake, stepping in front of Nellie in an act of protection that Nellie simply rolled her eyes at, "Go home Nellie." He said defiantly, keeping his glare locked on Blake's.

"I'll go home when you come with me," Nellie retorted, glaring at her brother's back.

"Off you go home, Daddy's boy," Michael said with a chuckle, making a hand gesture that resembled him shooing something away.

Reece growled slightly and was about to go for Michael, but Nellie quickly intervened and stepped in front of her brother, holding her hands up to his chest. "Leave it Reece, it's not worth it," She said quietly.

Reece's glare was fixed on his face as he glared at Michael. "Nell-" He started and looked down at her, but immediately wished he hadn't when he noticed her large eyes staring up at him, "Fine," He mumbled, giving up.

"What!? Dude!" Damian exclaimed in protest.

"You shut up!" Nellie snapped at him and gently pushed her brother backwards, telling him that they were leaving.

"Off you go boys!" They heard Blake call from behind them and Marissa turned around, giving them the finger.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that too us!" Reece exclaimed as they walked through the front door, Marissa, Cameron and Damian trailing behind them.

"Did what? I pulled you away from a fight that could have gotten you seriously hurt!" Nellie exclaimed, not stopping as she made her way through to the kitchen.

"Oh come off it Nel!" Reece protested with a roll of his eyes, "We could have kicked all their asses within seconds!" He said, following her into the kitchen.

"Ha, that's funny," She said sarcastically, "Because last time you said that, you ended up not being able to play the football game because you had a bruise the size of a freaking boulder on your stomach! You're an idiot! All three of you are!" She shrieked at them, throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"That was one time!" Reece protested, "-And I was tired," He muttered, making an excuse, though Nellie knew full well that he was making it up, he had slept for a full 15 hours that day.

"It was stupid," Nellie glared at him as their Father walked into the kitchen.

"Good, you're home," Jack Veitenheimer glared at his youngest son, "We need to talk about some stuff," He said, and Reece gulped loudly.

"Jack!" Damian interrupted with a huge grin on his face. "You won't believe who we ran into earlier!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Nellie rolled her eyes and left the kitchen with Marissa, knowing that her dad would forget all about Reece skipping school when he found out that they saw some of the McKinley football team. Her dad had always been a big supporter of the rivalry, saying it dated back to when he himself was at Carmel and loved hearing about the various altercations that the boys got themselves into.

* * *

Blake glanced at Michael and then Charlie. He took a deep breath and then shifted his gaze back to his mother, Julie Jenner; Charlie's girlfriend Aylin Bayramoglu; and his best girl friend and Michael's girlfriend Shanna Henderson. They all looked furious, even Shanna who was usually a bubbly ball of energy was clearly blazing with anger.

"Why would you fight them, _again_?" Julie exclaimed, a hand on her hip as she glared at her youngest son.

Shanna sighed and walked over to sit on the kitchen stool next to Michael. "Babe, you could've gotten hurt."

"But, we didn't. Doesn't that count for something!?" Charlie exclaimed, earning himself a slap in the head from Aylin and a glare from the other two women.

Blake groaned and leaned his head back. "Dude!"

Aylin – the most beautiful Turkish girl anybody had ever seen – glared back at her boyfriend of two years. "Don't even go there, okay? Not one of us exactly likes the Knights but why do you go searching for trouble?"

Julie raised her eyebrows as her husband and Blake's father, Robert Jenner as he walked into the room. "Don't say one word to them."

"What?" He exclaimed in confusion.

"They've been fighting Knights." Julie exclaimed. "Luckily, one of the knights sister's intervened before it could get serious." She glared at her son and sighed. "This can't keep going on. College is coming up and none of you can afford this kind of trouble."

Blake suddenly grinned as his Chocolate Labrador, Max, bounded into the room and skidded to a halt in front of him. "Hey, Max!"

Julie threw her hands up into the air. "Oh, my goodness! Blake Alexander Jenner," She saw her son flinch at his full name, "you are in so much trouble, you won't see daylight until you go to college."

"Calm down, Jules," Robert said softly, walking over to his wife.

"I said the same thing to you when we were in high school." She pointed out before she turned back to her son. "Grounded for two weeks. No friends over, no TV, no football other than training, understood?"

"No football?" He whined. "Can I still listen to music?"

"Yes. But, if I can hear it, then you won't." She said quietly before she stalked out of the room.

The room fell silent as the various teenagers looked around awkwardly, not wanting to say anything before they knew Julie was out of earshot. They all loved the woman immensely; both she and Robert would always let them hang around the house, not muttering a word as they dragged mud everywhere or used up all of the hot water or woke them in the middle of the night when they stayed over. Julie had always said she preferred them to hang around the house because at least then she knew they weren't getting into trouble.

"So, who'd you run into?" Robert asked inquisitively once he heard his wife's footsteps upstairs. Robert was a lot more invested in the rivalry than his wife was, always pushing it into his son's head that he needed to beat Carmel in anything that involved even the slightest competition.

"Uh-" Blake started and glanced at Shanna and Aylin who were glaring slightly, they didn't much like the Knights either, but hated hearing all the smack talk that the guys had about them. "Reece Veitenheimer and his two little followers."

"Ah," Robert nodded his head, a glare appearing on his face. "I remember his Father at school, little shit was always causing trouble for McKinley."

"You saw Reece Veitenheimer?" Josh Jenner, Blake's older brother questioned as he walked into the kitchen and Blake nodded. "He's a fucking Dick, but his sister's hot as anything."

Blake frowned slightly and watched as Michael and Charlie silently agreed, not wanting to anger their girlfriends more than they already were. He'd never really taken much notice of the female Veitenheimer, but now that he thought about it, she was sort of good looking.

"Are you still talking about this!?" Julie exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.

"And that's our cue to leave-" Michael said with a chuckle and jumped up from the stool he was sat at. "We'll see you on Monday, bro."

Blake nodded and watched as his four friends left. He turned back to his mother and saw that her glare was now fixated on her husband and he was sure that she was going to start lecturing him about the rivalry and how immature it was, so Blake pushed himself off the counter and made his way to his room.

* * *

**Yay! What did you think? Let me know in a review! I really do hope you guys want me to write this because I am so freaking excited about it! :D Got any questions about it! Ask me in a message or inbox me on my tumblr (my link is on my profile) and I'll get back to you! :D **

**Thanks, sophie! :) x**


	2. Something Different

**Chapter Two - Something Different**

**Hey! So first off I want to thank all of you for all of your reviews and messages! It really makes me happy to know that you guys want me to continue writing this story and I am really, really excited about it! I hope you all like this chapter and remember to let me know what you think about it! **

* * *

"Hey Sweetie!" A high pitch voice sounded in her ear and Nellie turned to see her other best friend, Lindsay Pearce. They had been friends since they had started Carmel in freshman year and had bonded over their mutual dislike of the obsession their school had with their rival school, McKinley.

"Hey Linds," Nellie smiled softly.

"'Riss tells me it's true." Lindsay commented and Nellie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You told her?" Nellie turned to Marissa and raised her eyebrows at her in question.

Marissa shrugged, "She was going to find out one way or another."

Lindsay nodded in agreement and looped her arm through Nellie's, "So tell me, what mess did my idiot boyfriend get himself into?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Your idiot boyfriend-" Nellie started with a giggle. "-Wasn't hardly as much of an idiot as my brother was."

"Really?" Lindsay asked in shock, Damian was usually the one who made an idiotic comment and got a punch first.

"Mhm," Nellie nodded as they reached Nellie and Marissa's lockers.

"What we saw of it, Damian was surprisingly well behaved." Marissa said and pulled open her locker, a piece of paper flying out.

"Good." Lindsay nodded her head in approval.

"What's that?" Nellie questioned in confusion as she watched Marissa pick up the note from the floor.

"Cameron," Marissa replied with a roll of her eyes. "He keeps sending me these stupid notes to try and get me to go on a date with him."

"He's still on that?" Nellie asked in disbelief. Cameron had been crushing on Marissa since their freshman year, and had made it painfully obvious, but Marissa had never shown any interest in him.

"Apparently," Marissa responded and pursed her lips slightly, shutting her locker as a group of football player's walked past.

"Looking good girls!" One of the players called, oblivious to the fact that Lindsay's boyfriend and Nellie's brother were walking behind him.

"How many times do I gotta tell you man!?" Reece exclaimed and smacked the back of the players head. "Those three are off limits!"

It had been made a rule when Reece had made it to the Varsity football team in his sophomore year, that his twin sister and her two best friends were off limits, Damian and Cameron had obviously been excluded from this rule because they were his best friends.

Most of the guys at school listened to what their captain had told them, but that didn't stop them from throwing cat-calls at them down the corridor because they were related or friends with the star of the football team.

"How can you blame him when your sister's so hot?" Nellie flinched slightly as she heard the familiar voice from behind her.

"Jake," Nellie turned and scolded her best guy friend as she visibly saw her brother's face harden at the comment he made. "I told you not to say stuff like that." She glared up at him.

"I know, but it's so fun!" Jake responded once Reece was far enough down the corridor.

"It won't be so fun when he murders you in the middle of the night will it?" Nellie responded sarcastically, a small smile on her face.

"Ah, spoil sport." Jake pouted and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Wanna have lunch with me today?" He asked nonchalantly and Nellie shared a look with Marissa.

"I can't," Nellie answered slowly, "I've gotta help 'Riss study for her Physics exam." She explained, giving Marissa a look that told her to go along with it.

It was painfully obvious that Jake had a thing for Nellie and he always had done, but Nellie had never felt much more for him than friendship. She had tried dating him in their sophomore year and they lasted a few months, but she couldn't keep it up when she could tell he liked her and she didn't feel the same way about him.

"Ah, that sucks." Jake frowned and Nellie silently thanked god when the bell sounded above them. "I'll see you later!" He called before he rushed off down the corridor.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually Nell," Marissa commented as she looped her arm through Nellie's and they walked down the corridor.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings though." Nellie responded with a frown.

Lindsay sighed and looped her arm through Marissa's, "But you can't keep pulling him along like this, he thinks he has a chance, and unless you tell him you're not interested he's never gonna give up."

"But I told him I wasn't interested in our sophomore year!" She whined, letting out a huff.

Marissa and Lindsay shared a look with each other, "That was two years ago." Marissa chortled.

* * *

Blake rushed down the stairs as he heard the honk of a car from outside, he was running late as usual. He grabbed his lunch from on the kitchen counter and gave his mom a quick kiss. Most mornings Michael would pick him up, along with Shanna. Occasionally he would drive himself to school when he wanted to get away from the two love birds that constantly flirted the whole drive, but driving with Michael worked out well when the Knights would show up outside of McKinley wanting a fight before school started.

"Remember you're grounded, so come home straight after school!" Julie yelled after her son.

"Got it!" Blake managed to call back before he rushed out of the front door. Slipping into the front seat, chucking his bag on the floor he greeted his friends. "Morning guys."

Michael pulled away from the Jenner's large house. "Dude, you get out of being grounded yet?"

Before Blake could answer the question, Shanna shoved the back of Michael's head. "You guys deserve to be grounded. One of these days you will get seriously injured in one of these stupid fights." Turning to Blake, she smiled. "Morning, Blake."

"Morning, Shan. How you doing?" Shanna had become like a sister to Blake since they had known each other since junior high and she was one of the few people who he could actually talk to about anything. There weren't many girls he could do that with as most were too obsessed with the fact he was Blake Jenner and not actually a real person.

Shanna smiled. "I'm good. Annoyed you guys nearly got into another fight but I'm good now. Just promise me you'll at least try and stay out of their way next time because I don't want you guys to get hurt and then wreck your chances of playing and beating them."

"We'll stay out of their way as long as they stay out of ours." Michael answered.

Blake nodded in agreement with Michael and carried on defending their actions. "Shan, if they start something then we're going to finish it because if we don't, you don't understand what it'll be like to let them even think they have won."

Shanna rolled her eyes knowing that nothing she said would be good enough to get them to stop.

When they arrived at school Blake was instantly hit by a crowd of people wanting to know what had happened Friday night. This always happened when news spread of a McKinley versus Carmel fight but to be honest, Blake was getting sick of this. He was sure they'd all got the full story by now because it never took long for news to spread as well as the full details. Did people really need to ask him what happened again?

Michael led Shanna ahead, knowing how much she hated crowds as Blake ignored people, just giving them a slight nod here and there before reaching his locker where Charlie and Aylin were stood with Shanna and Michael. The five of them were close friends and the three boys would do anything to protect the girls. It was like an unspoken pact they had.

"Hey, Aylin." Blake greeted the Turkish girl as he hugged her.

She smiled as she pulled back. "Hey, Blake. How are you?"

"Bored out of my head at home." He muttered, opening his locker.

"It's your own fault." Shanna replied in a sing-song voice.

"I know. You keep telling me." Blake replied in the same voice. He took a few books out of his backpack and then threw his bag to the back of his locker.

Charlie chuckled. "Has your mom let up at all?"

Blake laughed sarcastically as he shut his locker. "My mom. No way. It's like you've never met her."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Dude, this is Charlie we're talking about."

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed, hitting Michael over the head.

Aylin giggled. "So, when are you officially ungrounded?"

Blake shrugged. "Well, I'm grounded for two weeks, so whenever that is. The only time I'm allowed out of the house is school and to take Max on a walk. And that can only last fifteen minutes."

Shanna rolled her eyes. "In my opinion-"

"I don't want your opinion." Blake interrupted.

"Well, tough. I'm giving it." Shanna proclaimed. "In my opinion, I think college will do you some good."

"Why?" Michael asked from beside his girlfriend.

Shanna rolled her eyes. "You all need to get over this whole rivalry thing. All it's doing is causing trouble. What's Reece's sister called?"

Blake, Michael and Charlie all looked away in embarrassment. "Eliza, maybe?" Michael mumbled.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "You slag her off all the time and you don't even know her name. She's called Nellie."

"How do you know?" Blake exclaimed.

Shanna sighed. "She's the captain of Carmel's dance team. Exactly like I'm the captain of McKinley's dance team. I've seen her at competitions."

Charlie frowned. "So, she's like a Knight version of you?"

"I guess…" Shanna said unsurely.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Blake rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get to homeroom before we have detention. My mom will flip two shits if I get in any kind of trouble after Friday night."

* * *

Nellie walked into her house that evening after school. She had stayed after school for dance practice and it was now 5:30 so her father should be home by now seeing as her other siblings were coming in from out of town. as she shut the door quietly she immediately heard footsteps rushing to the door and she was greeted by her four year old niece hugging her legs.

"Hi Cutie," Nellie laughed at the little girl and ruffled her hair as she put her jacket on the coat stand. "Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" She cooed, looking up to check for her elder brother and his wife.

"There she is!" Claire, her brother's wife came into view and Nellie smiled widely at her, immediately wrapping her in a hug. "How've you been Nell?" She asked as they pulled away.

"I've been good. School's going good." Nellie nodded, smiling at her sister in law who she had always thought of as a real sister. Nellie had always been surrounded by three older brothers and her father. It was only when Jason, the eldest of the four siblings brought home Claire five years ago that she had another female in the family.

"Good." Claire nodded happily. "You looking at colleges yet?" She asked as she scooped the little girl up in her arms.

"Uh, sort of." Nellie responded and rolled her lips together. She had told Claire at the beginning of the year that she didn't want to go to Ohio State with Reece and where her other two brother's had attended. She wanted to go to Columbia in New York to study dance. Claire was the only person inside the family that knew about her wanting to go to a different college than her family and she planned on keeping it that way until she was accepted.

"Heard anything back from Columbia yet?" She asked quietly and the two girls walked into the living room where Nellie could already hear her brothers and father talking about the latest football game on T.V.

"Not yet." Nellie shook her head and the two were unable to continue their conversation because her brother's had spotted her and she was being crushed by the both of them. "I missed you guys too!" She laughed at them.

* * *

**What'd you think? Like it? Let me know in a review! ;D I'm really enjoying what I have wrote of this story already and I hope you're enjoying it too! No Blellie in this chapter, but give it some time! :D Thanks for reading! :) xx**


	3. Game Night

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter, it really means a lot and it keeps me motivated to write :) Anyway, I know there was a slight wait for this chapter, but I've been very un-motivated lately and haven't been able to get into the swing of writing anything. BUT here is Chapter Three and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three - Game Night  
**

* * *

Game Night.

Nellie could feel the anxiety bubbling up in her stomach as she sat in the backseat of Lindsay's car while her two best friends chatted excitedly about the game that was starting in approximately 40 minutes.

She usually loved going to the football games, but tonight's game was different. It was an away game against McKinley, which meant that their team wouldn't have the home field advantage, and McKinley always knew how to get under their skins to put them off the game.

The McKinley vs Carmel games always ended in trouble. McKinley had beaten them every single time they had played them for the past few years, and every time, a fight would break out. Her brother and his teammates were sore losers, she wasn't afraid to admit it and she also knew that McKinley were a better team, but that, she was afraid to admit. A Knight wasn't supposed to even think those thoughts, but growing up around the game itself and the team, she knew it was true and the rest of the school were just deluded, too busy concentrated on the rivalry.

"Alright back there Nells?" Marissa's voice broke Nellie from her thoughts and she looked up at her best friends concerned face.

"Yeah, just worried about Reece," Nellie responded, biting her lip slightly. She hated her twin 70% of the time, but she would always worry about him. Especially when he was around the McKinley football team. He had an ego that was too big for him to handle and a temper that he couldn't control. She had also inherited that same temper, but Nellie knew she could handle it, where as it only took one word for Reece to take it out of context and a fight will have broken out.

"Don't worry. I've warned Damian that if he starts anything, he won't be getting congratulatory game sex tonight." Lindsay piped up, keeping her eyes on the road.

Nellie laughed slightly as she looked at her friend ridiculously, "Linds, it would take a miracle for us to win against McKinley. He won't be getting game sex either way."

Lindsay shrugged and glanced at Nellie through the mirror, "He doesn't know that. He thinks we're going to beat them with flying colours."

Nellie and Marissa shared a look, both rolling their eyes at their friend. "I don't think that one will work on my brother though, do you?" Nellie asked with a raise of her eyebrows. Reece hated Lindsay from the first time he laid eyes on her back in freshman year, his reasoning being 'She's annoying as hell. Her voice sounds like a high pitched Whale.' Nellie was never sure how he had come up with that insult, but Lindsay didn't think much of it and annoyed him even more because of it.

"It might, you never know." Lindsay retorted with a smirk.

"Ew!" Nellie exclaimed, "I don't want to think of you having sex with my brother!"

Marissa laughed, "Maybe they already did it. That's why he hates her so much."

Lindsay let out a laugh, "He wishes he had me." She joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ew, let's stop right now!" Nellie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in front of her face.

The two girls in the front giggled lightly as Lindsay turned the corner and they drove into McKinley's car lot. They could already see students stood around in groups, glaring at each other, and they just hoped that tonight wouldn't be like the last time where almost half of each team had been suspended from the next two games.

"Here we go," Nellie let out a breath of air and climbed out of the back seat. She noticed eyes immediately turn and glare at her as she shut the car door. All because she was Reece's sister and almost every single student at McKinley disliked her brother.

* * *

The team let out various cheers and whistles as they made their way out of the locker rooms and onto the football field where the stands immediately erupted into applause when they saw the McKinley Titan's.

Football was a big thing in this town, along with basketball and hockey, anytime a game was on, it was made a huge deal out of and it was an even bigger one when it was a game against two of the school's in town. It was rare that McKinley and Carmel played against each other, usually only twice in a season and then again if they were both in the playoffs. They had played each other once already at the beginning of the season and both teams had managed to make it this far into the season.

It wasn't a big deal if either team lost, because they were both in the top five out of the team's in the state, so they both still had a chance at making it to the state championship and winning the entire season, just as long as they won all of their other games.

"Dude, we got this!" Michael yelled through the various team player's, his arm falling around Blake's shoulders as they got pumped for the game.

Blake nodded in agreement though Michael didn't see as he was too busy jumping around in excitement.

It was only a few minutes later when another uproar sounded through the stands, and Carmel ran out from the other side of the pitch, their cheerleaders in front of them. A chorus of boos were heard from McKinley fans as the team cheered, tuning out the bad energy.

Nellie watched from the stands, she was sat at the front like always, with Marissa and Lindsay at her sides just in case they needed to calm any of their friends who were on the team down. Nellie almost always had to get up and talk to Reece during Time-Out's and Half time because he was always so angry when he played.

"Oh god," Nellie grumbled, covering her face with her hands slightly as she watched the two teams walk toward each other, each of them shouting insults at the other. "I don't think I can watch."

Marissa glanced at her, a nervous look on her own face, "Maybe they'll surprise everyone and be friendly?" She said uneasily.

"Yeah, and Lindsay's a Virgin." Nellie retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Nellie opened her mouth to reply, but her eyes caught her brother and he was making his way toward the middle of the field, she glanced across the field and saw McKinley's captain, Blake Jenner, also walking to the middle.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." She said out loud, her eyes widened as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

Blake smirked as he reached the middle of the field, the referee stood in the middle of them. "Remember boys, we want a clean and fair game." He reminded the two captains, though neither would listen because this game definitely wasn't going to be clean or fair.

"Call it." The referee commented, flicking a coin into the air.

"Heads." Blake responded, not taking his death glare from Reece's matching one.

"You're going down, Jenner." Reece hissed, rolling his lips together.

"Keep telling yourself that." Blake responded, a smirk growing on his face.

"Heads!" The referee shouted and the two boys spat on the floor in front of them in unison.

"We're playing." Blake smirked and turned away, walking back to the team.

Nellie let out the breath she was holding in as she watched the two boys walk away from each other, "Okay, that didn't look too bad."

Marissa and Lindsay shared nervous glances, knowing that this game was definitely going to get alot worse.

"Hey girls," The three of them looked up to see Cameron and Jake, neither boys were on the football team, but they always came to support their friends at the games.

"Hey." Marissa and Lindsay responded, smiling at the two as they took seats next to Marissa.

"She alright?" Cameron chuckled, nodding his head toward Nellie as he draped his arm over Marissa's shoulders.

Marissa nodded slowly, nudging Cameron's arm off of her, "She's fine. Just worried about Reece."

"Aw Nells!" Jake's voice interrupted Nellie's thoughts and she turned to look at the boy, nervously biting her nails. "Do you wanna go and get snacks to take your mind off of the game?" He asked hopefully as the whistle blew and the game kicked off.

"Uh-" Nellie started and her eyes darted to the field as she watched Blake Jenner chuck the ball behind him to Charlie Lubeck who immediately got knocked off of his feet by Reece. "-Maybe later." She mumbled, watching carefully as her brother stood up and smirked down at the McKinley player.

"Okay." Jake nodded, masking his disappointment with a smile.

The game carried on like always, rough and dangerous. The player's didn't stop tackling each other as hard as they possibly could, a few player's had been sent off due to injury and by the time the first three quarters were up, both teams were lacking energy.

When the player's started heading to the locker rooms for half time, Nellie and Lindsay quickly got up from their seats to rush over to Reece and Damian, it was usually half time when a fight would break out on the way to the locker rooms.

"Reece!" Nellie yelled and rushed toward him, "How you feeling?" She asked softly, looking at the mud covering him and the slight cut above his eyebrow.

"Fine." He grumbled, though he obviously wasn't.

Nellie sighed and stepped toward him, "How's your knee feeling?" She asked softly, knowing he always had trouble with his knee after he fell on it wrong in their freshman year.

"It's fine Nellie." He frowned, but didn't object when she put her arms around him so he could rest some of his weight on her.

"Alright." She nodded, not wanting to hurt his ego by letting him admit defeat. "Let's go-"

"Giving up already Veitenheimer?" Blake Jenner's voice interrupted her words and the two siblings looked up to see Blake smirking at them.

Reece glared at his opponent, shuffling away from Nellie slightly. "Why? You getting tired?"

"Asif," Blake rolled his eyes, smirking across at him.

"Reece-" Nellie said softly as she watched her brother's body harden and she could tell he was getting angrier by the second, it wouldn't be long before he threw the first punch. "Please." She pleaded.

Blake frowned and looked toward the petite girl stood next to his enemy, it was his sister and was she trying to stop him from fighting? Blake had never seen that before - A Knight trying to stop a fight - well apart from last weekend when she had intervened before a fight had barely started.

"Go back to the trash bag you crawled out of before I make you wish you hadn't stepped foot on the field tonight." Reece hissed, ignoring Nellie's pleading tone.

"Reece, don't do this."

Blake's glare returned as he growled slightly at the slightly shorter boy, but his eyes flicked back to the girl as she spoke softly to her brother, her eyes pleading with him, but Reece carried on ignoring her as he kept his fierce glare fixed on Blake.

"Whatever," Blake snapped, pulling his eyes away from the small girl and setting his angry one back on Reece. "You're not worth it tonight. We're gonna kick your ass in the game anyway." He snapped and turned, walking away from them without another word.

As Blake walked into the locker rooms, he was immediately bombarded with hugs and cheers from his teammates, but his mind kept straying back to look in the girls dark eyes and he so badly wished he could remember her name. Shelly? Kerrie? Kelly? He cursed himself for forgetting the name that Shanna had told him just days before.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I kind of liked this chapter, some blellie interaction even if they didn't say a word to each other! But, I'm thinking next chapter there will be some! yay! :) The next update will probably be after christmas now because I am headed to my dad's house tomorrow and then I'm going out Saturday night and I'll be too hungover to update anything on Sunday.. oops... hahah, yeah and then it'll be christmas! So, you'll have to wait til probably Thursday or Friday for the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed this one, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it, hint, hint ;) I hope you all have a happy Christmas and spend some quality time with your families and friends! :) **


	4. The Ride

**Hey! New chapter, yay! First off I want to say I hope you all had an amazing christmas, no matter how you celebrate it! I wasn't planning on updating today because my family have been over most of the day, but they left earlier than expected so I decided I have time to do a new chapter before my other relatives come over. I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for all of your continued support, it means a lot! :D **

**Chapter Four - The Ride**

* * *

"This is a fucking joke!" Reece exploded angrily.

"Hey," Nellie said as she rushed over to her brother. "It's okay. We could still make it to the Championships."

Reece angrily rolled his eyes as his glare fixed on the McKinley football team as they ignored the boo's that were coming from one side of the stands and celebrated with their school.

"They don't deserve this win," He growled and stood up, marching into the locker rooms angrily.

Nellie stared after her brother worriedly for a few seconds, knowing he was going to do something stupid and debated going after him, but she saw Damian and Cameron follow him so she decided against it, knowing they were the only other two people that could calm him down.

"You gonna ride back with us Nell?" Lindsay asked, breaking Nellie from her thoughts.

"Uh- No, I'll get a ride with Reece." Nellie replied, shaking her head.

"Alright." Marissa nodded in understanding. "You going to the party at Emily's?"

Nellie scrunched her nose up slightly before she nodded her head knowing that Reece would want to go, "Yeah, I'll be there."

"OK, see you in a bit." Marissa said and the two girls hugged Nellie quickly before they left.

* * *

Blake was in the middle of the crowd when he spotted her. He still hadn't remembered her name, and watching as she scrunched up her nose as she spoke to her friends made his determination to remember it heighten.

"Dude, let's go so we can get to Aylin's before all the good beer is gone," Michael's voice interrupted Blake's thoughts and he pulled his eyes away from the brunette, following Michael into the locker rooms.

The team was still cheering and on a high as they changed and showered from the game. This win against Carmel had given them the edge they needed to get to the final championship and winning against them also pissed the Knights off, so that was always an added bonus.

"You ready?" Michael asked twenty minutes later. Most of the team had already left to head to the party.

"Yeah," Blake nodded and stood from the bench, following Michael out of the locker rooms.

They walked to their cars in silence, saying a quick goodbye as Michael got into his car that was parked closer than Blake's was.

The parking lot had cleared out quickly and only a few cars were left. As he reached his car he opened his truck and put his sports bag in, only then noticing the girl stood against a wall opposite, looking pissed off.

It was her. Veitenheimer's sister.

Without thinking about it, he started making his way over to her. She hadn't noticed him as she spoke into her phone.

"_No, come back you Asshole! I don't have a ride home!" _She yelled into her phone and Blake couldn't help but smirk.

"Need a ride?" He asked when he reached her.

Her head snapped up quickly and her eyes doubled in size, "No thank you." She murmured, taking the phone away from her ear for a few seconds.

"You sure?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes. Blake knew it would piss her brother off if he found out, but he wasn't thinking about that right now, he wasn't really sure what he was thinking actually.

"Yes." She responded quickly, putting her phone back to her ear as she turned around slightly. "Reece, come on! Do you really expect me to walk in the dark?... What do you mean you don't care!? You lost a football game, it's not the end of the fucking world!"

Blake smirked as he listened to her shout down her phone, obviously thinking that he had left. After a few minutes she snapped her phone down and let out an angry groan.

"My offer's still open for the ride." Blake said, causing her to jump and turn to look at him.

"Jesus Christ," She whispered, putting a hand to her heart in shock. "What are you still doing here?"

Blake smirked slightly, "I'm still here because no matter who you are or who you're related too... you shouldn't be walking home in the dark."

Nellie sighed, contemplating in her head the offer that her brother's worst enemy was offering her. "It's fine. I'll just call my friend." She replied, though she knew Lindsay would already have been drinking.

"Seriously," Blake let out a chuckle that shocked Nellie slightly, it sounded so carefree, something she didn't think he was. She had always heard the bad points about the boy from her brother and his friends, she'd never spent any time with him, she didn't know what he was really like. "Your friends are probably already at the Knights after party right? I'll give you a ride there, it's on my way."

Nellie let another sigh and looked up at him, "Okay." She said finally, rolling her lips together nervously.

Blake couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he heard her, "Great! My car's over here." He said and nodded toward the only car that was left in the lot.

Nellie nodded and followed him to his car, climbing into the passenger seat. Looking around, she realised how different he was from her brother. Reece's car was filled with old Take Out bags, cigarette butts, beer cans and dirty laundry. Blake's however, was surprisingly clean. He had a few college prospectus' on the floor, his football jacket on the back seat and a bunch of cds lining the dashboard. She wasn't sure what she should have expected, but this was definitely not it.

"You finished scoping my car out for drugs or something?" Blake joked as he noticed her glancing around his car.

Nellie blushed slightly and glanced down at her lap, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled and turned his stereo on. "Hope you like Jason Mraz," He commented as music started to play on low.

"Sure," She responded quietly.

Blake nodded and started up the car, his mind eagerly trying to remember the girl's name. "The party is at that Chick Emily's right? Street's girl?" He asked as they turned out of the lot.

"Yeah," Nellie nodded and turned to him slightly. "How do you know Marcus and Emily?" As far as she knew, Marcus hated the Titans almost as much as her brother.

Blake shrugged, glancing at her quickly. "Me and the team sometimes crash the parties and they are almost always held at Emily's."

"Oh." Nellie said quickly, glancing out of the window.

Five minutes went by in an awkward silence as both of them tried to figure out what they could say to make conversation without bringing up their schools. "Why did you offer me a ride?" Nellie asked, breaking the silence.

Blake cracked a smile, glancing away from the road quickly, "You want the truth?" He asked, letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah. As long as it doesn't include kidnapping me and taking me as a hostage to bribe my brother into doing something stupid." She responded, a light giggle escaping her lips.

"Don't worry," Blake laughed along with her. "I- Uh, I wanted to know your name." He said once their laughs subsided.

"What?" Nellie silently laughed, looking at him confusedly.

"I offered you a ride because I wanted to know your name. My friend Shanna told me it the other day and I forgot, so I offered you a ride." He explained, a small blush making its way onto his face. He didn't know why he was so nervous right now.

Nellie stared at him for a few minutes with wide eyes before she let out a stream of laughs, "Seriously? I thought it was to piss my brother off or something!" She exclaimed through her giggles.

Blake glanced at her again, a smile forming on his own lips as he listened to her laugh. It was so different to every other girl, it was almost childlike and he found himself enjoying the sound. "So you gonna tell me your name?" He asked once she had calmed down.

She shrugged slightly, "Depends. You gonna tell me yours?" She smirked, though she already knew his name.

Blake froze for a few seconds before he turned to look at her, "My name is Blake." He responded, cracking her a charming smile that usually made all the girls melt.

"Hmm," Nellie nodded. If that smile had worked on her, she was sure as hell good at hiding it. "I already knew your name. I just wanted to see if you'd actually tell me."

"I knew you knew who I was!" He exclaimed, letting out a laugh.

"It's hard to not know your name when my brother doesn't stop talking about you all day!" She responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow." Blake chuckled, "I'll have to use that one when I next run into your brother. I didn't know he swung that way."

Nellie's eyes widened and she quickly turned to look at him, only to see the amusement in his eyes, "Don't do that!" She exclaimed, her mouth widening slightly. "My brother would have killed me!"

"And what a shame that would be." Blake said seriously as he slowly pulled the car to a stop outside the house that already had teenagers filling it.

Nellie rolled her eyes and looked out the car window, "Thanks for the ride." She said before she climbed out of the car.

"No problem." He nodded as she shut the door and stood by the window a few seconds longer than was necessary. "So, I never got your name..."

Nellie let out a light giggle that for the tenth time that night, made Blake's smile widen. "Nellie." She said softly, flashing him a smile before she turned and walked away.

Blake let out a long sigh as he watched her enter the house. He didn't know what was wrong with him, never had he ever acted so goofy around a girl, thinking about what he had been saying to her he felt a blush on his face. He'd made a complete ass of himself and she was going to go and tell her friends and brother how big of an idiot he was.

He'd never be able to live this one down, he thought as he started his car up and drove down the street, still not being able to get the sound of her laugh out of his head.

* * *

Nellie sighed as she lent against the kitchen counter of Emily Vasquez' house. There were kids from her school everywhere and she was finding in incredibly hard to find any space in the usually large house. She had no idea where Lindsay and Marissa were, she had seen her brother a few times since she arrived and she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else. She wished she hadn't even come tonight after spending the past two hours on her own.

"Hey," Nellie looked to her right and saw Jake stood next to her, two red cups in his hands. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He said and handed her one of the cups.

"Well, I've been here." Nellie shrugged and took a small sip of the drink, wincing as it burned her throat. "Jesus dude, how much Vodka is in this?"

Jake grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "I thought we all needed a pick me up after that loss. What better way than a strong drink?"

"I can think of a few." Nellie laughed and set the drink down on the counter.

"So-" Jake started and took a long sip of his own drink. "You wanna get out of here? You don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Nah." Nellie shrugged. "You go have fun. I'll wait for my brother, besides some girl over there has been checking you out since you came over here." She nodded over to a red head who was obviously eyeing Jake.

"You sure? It's no big-"

"Jake!" Nellie exclaimed, letting out a small laugh. "Go! I'll see you on Monday!"

"OK, OK!" Jake laughed, putting his hands up in defence as Nellie pushed him in the direction of the girl across the kitchen.

Nellie sighed as she watched Jake flirt with the red head. She should be feeling jealous at watching her ex boyfriend flirt with another girl, but like when they were a couple and he would talk to other girls, she felt nothing of the sort.

She pulled her gaze away from the boy and pushed herself off of the counter, making her way through the house in search of her brother. It was getting late, but the party was still as hectic as it had been when she first arrived and she knew Reece would still be hanging around somewhere.

"Damian!" She yelled across the room as she spotted the boy she had grown immensely close too since her brother introduced them in their freshman year.

"Nella Bella!" Damian exclaimed and a wide smile appeared on his face as he spotted her.

Nellie couldn't help but laugh as she immediately noted how drunk he was, "Have you seen my brother? Or Lindsay?"

"Uhm-" Damian frowned and his eyebrows almost met in the middle. "Reece left with Rebekah earlier and Lindsay left after we had an argument." He responded, suddenly sounding a lot more sober than he looked.

"Right." Nellie let out a breath. "Did Marissa go with Lindsay?" She asked, remembering that Lindsay had driven to the party with Marissa.

"Mhm," Damian nodded and suddenly went back to looking like he had five too many drinks and started dancing with a guy Nellie was pretty sure had came out as gay the previous year.

"O-kay then." Nellie mumbled to herself and started making her way out of the house. She knew walking home on her own at this time of night was probably not the smartest idea she had ever came up with, and she knew there would be kids from McKinley out all over town celebrating their win, but she didn't want to wait around to try and find a sober person that she could hitch a ride home with later.

So she pulled her cardigan tighter around her body and started the walk home, hoping the few cups of alcohol that she had drunk earlier in the night would keep her warm.

Ten minutes later and Nellie wished that she had of warn a warmer jacket because the cold October night air was starting to get to her and the small amount of alcohol that had been warming her body was wearing off now.

After a few more minutes of walking Nellie quickened up her pace as she heard a car slowing down behind her. She knew this hadn't been a good idea, what had she been thinking, she was smarter than this.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind her and she pretended she hadn't heard it, her pace quickening up again. "Nellie!" She frowned, the voice suddenly sounding almost familiar and she turned around quickly.

"Seriously?" She whispered to herself as she saw Blake Jenner sticking his head out of the driver's side window, grinning at her.

"Need a ride?" He asked simply and Nellie felt herself involuntarily smile.

"Sure." She sighed and walked toward his car, watching as he leaned over to the passenger seat and opened the car door for her.

* * *

**Like it? I hope you did and yay for blellie stuff! I kind of like this chapter, so if you do too then give me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far! And again, I hope you all had a happy christmas! :D **


	5. Rematch

**Hey! First of all I just want to say thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! It makes me happy to know that you guys are liking the story so far! We're nearly at 50 reviews and there have only been four chapters so far (excluding this one). So I thought I would be kind and update earlier than I had originally planned, so I hope you like this one! **

**Chapter 5 - Rematch  
**

* * *

"It's just right here." Nellie said and pointed at her house through the window while Blake slowed the car down. "Thanks for the ride." She said as he stopped the car.

"It's no big deal." Blake responded and flashed her a smile.

Nellie returned his smile, "Thanks though. I really appreciate it, you know, considering." She said softly and shrugged her shoulders. She would never have thought that the same guy that her brother had always talked about in such a degrading way was the same guy that had offered her a ride – twice – so she wouldn't have to walk home in the dark.

From what she had witnessed from Blake in the two ten minute car journeys that they had shared, he was definitely different to what she had always thought. Though she didn't have alot to judge him from, she knew he was different to most of the boys at Carmel. Of course she had come across guys at her own school that were completely nice and were not how she had expected them to be, but Blake was on a whole different scale. She thought he would be an Asshole Jock who only ever talked about football and girls.

Maybe she hadn't spent enough time with him to see the real Blake, but she had a feeling that what she had seen tonight wasn't fake, or staged, it was him and she couldn't help but want to get to know him.

"Anytime, okay?" Blake responded as he flashed her another smile.

Nellie nodded and climbed out of the car. "I'll see you." She said before she walked up her drive and into her house. She couldn't help but look up at his car before she shut the front door and he gave her a small wave before he drove away after she shut the door.

She let out a long sigh and lent against the wall slightly. This wasn't good, she was thinking about wanting to get to know her brother's worst enemy. She didn't know of any situation where this sort of thing turned out good. Her brother would kill her if he knew she had even accepted a ride from Blake, let alone if she became friends with him.

"Where's Reece?" Nellie jumped as she heard her father's voice and looked toward the staircase where she saw her father stood at the bottom.

"Uh- I think he's still at the party." Nellie responded as she put her hand on her heart to try and calm its erratic beating.

"Okay." Jack Veitenheimer nodded his head. "How was the game?" He asked as he walked through to the kitchen and Nellie followed him.

"You didn't hear yet?" Nellie responded, shocked that her father hadn't heard about their loss yet. "We lost." She said once her father shook his head.

"Damn it." Jack mumbled, his fists clenching at his sides. "I really thought we'd win this one." He added as he took out two glasses from the cupboard, pouring orange juice into each one.

"Yeah." Nellie absentmindedly nodded her head in agreement though she thought the complete opposite. "Reece was pretty bummed about it." She added as she took the glass her father offered her.

"I'm not surprised." Jack responded with a shake of his head. "They haven't won a game against McKinley in three years." He added, his voice growling slightly.

Nellie pursed her lips slightly as she swallowed her juice. "They'll just have to work extra hard I guess." She shrugged, pretending to be more interested in the subject than she actually was. She loved watching her brother's play and she occasionally liked to watch a game on TV with the family, but she hated just talking about it.

Jack nodded, his eyes clouding over slightly with determination. "It's that Jenner boy." He said, hostility lacing through his words. "He knows just how to put Reece off his game. Little Ass just like his father was."

Nellie frowned slightly and tried to pretend that she wasn't interesting in the subject of Blake Jenner. She knew that their father's went to Carmel and McKinley at the same time and they were rivals just like Reece and Blake were. It had always been that way, McKinley vs Carmel, but nobody ever really questioned why it was.

"Daddy?" Nellie questioned after a few moments of silence and her father turned to look at her. "Why do you think it all started? The rivalry?"

Jack shrugged. Not even he knew why there was a rivalry between the two schools; it had been that way before he started at Carmel twenty five years previously. "It's just how it's always been." He responded softly.

"Oh." Nellie nodded slightly. "Do you think it'll ever end?" She questioned again, hoping she didn't sound so eager. She wasn't quite sure why she was asking these questions, but Blake's face kept appearing in her brain and she had a sneaking suspicion it was because of him.

Jack shrugged as he drained the last of his juice. "Probably not Hun." He responded and put a hand on Nellie's shoulder. "Why are you asking about this? I don't want you involved in all of this rivalry business. It's dangerous."

"Just curious is all." Nellie shrugged and bit her lip slightly.

Jack looked at her for a few moments before he finally let out a sigh. "You should head to bed. Big day tomorrow." He said and kissed her head softly.

"Night Daddy." She smiled at him and walked up to her bedroom, all the while thinking of the chestnut haired Titan. He had made such an impression on her by being so different than what she expected that she found herself drifting off to sleep that night thinking of him.

* * *

Blake couldn't help the smile on his face as he woke up the next morning. He was positive it was because of the brunette that he had driven home the previous night. It was a strange feeling, but he thought it might just be Anticipation. He wasn't quite sure what he was anticipating. Was it to see the girl again? Maybe to get to know her better? He wasn't sure, but it made him feel all giddy inside.

"Dude!" Michael called out as Blake walked down the stairs and he saw his four best friends sat in the den.

"What are you guys doing here? I'm grounded." Blake frowned, but he took a seat next to Aylin anyway.

Charlie smirked, "Not anymore. Your dad took your mom out for the day which means you're off the hook for a few hours."

"What? How do you know what my parents are doing?" Blake was extremely confused at this point. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

"You left a window open." Charlie muttered sheepishly.

"For the record-" Shanna piped up. "I was not on board with this plan!"

Blake rolled his eyes at the blonde and turned back to Charlie, "I can't believe you broke into my house!"

Aylin laughed as Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "If you'd have answered your phone when we called then we wouldn't have taken such drastic measures." Aylin commented.

Blake shook his head and let out a deflated sigh. "So, I'm guessing you're not just here to laze around my house? What's the plan for today?"

"Well-" Michael started with a grin.

"Again!" Shanna exclaimed quickly. "I am not on board with this plan either!"

"Last night the team ran into some of the Knights-" Michael started, ignoring his girlfriends interruption. "They were pretty pissed about losing and were going on and on about how it wasn't a fair game, blah, blah, blah. So we challenged them to a rematch."

"It won't be official." Charlie added in. "But it's something else we can beat the fuckers at." He added with a grin.

* * *

"There she is!" Nellie frowned as she walked into the kitchen and found Reece sitting at the counter with Damian and Cameron, all three of them looking too happy after being out half the night drinking.

"Why are you all looking so awake?" Nellie gave them suspicious looks as she started making herself breakfast. "You were all flat out drunk last night."

Reece shrugged, "We're playing a game against McKinley today."

"What? Why?" Nellie asked quickly, completely confused. "You played yesterday!"

"Rematch." Damian shrugged as he sipped his can of coke. "After you left last night some of the team showed up at the party looking for a fight. We settled on a game today instead."

"Right." Nellie frowned, obviously not a fan of the idea. "I hope you lose." She said letting her gaze land on her brother. She had almost forgot that her brother had left her to walk home in the dark the previous night.

Reece let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Look I'm sorry Nells, I was pissed off. You got home so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Nellie let out a dry laugh as she hastily buttered the toast that had just popped out of the toaster. "What if I hadn't found a ride Reece!? Anything could have happened!"

"But it didn't." Reece mumbled, rolling his eyes at his sister's dramatics.

Nellie glared at Reece, half of her wanting to tell him who she got a ride from just to spite him, but she knew that wouldn't be in Blake's favour. Her brother would probably try and kill him if he knew about it.

"Who'd you get a ride with in the end?" Cameron asked, hoping to turn the subject away from an argument.

"A guy." Nellie responded sharply, pursing her lips as she smirked at her brother. She wasn't going to tell him it was Blake, but she could sure as hell let him know it was a guy.

"What guy?" Reece hissed, his protective instincts kicking in. He was a dickhead almost all the time and has anger clouded his judgment 95% of the time, but right now, he was calm and Nellie was his little sister again.

"A guy that's more of a gentleman than you." She responded icily and bit into her toast.

"Wait, did he pick you up from the party too?" Damian asked, suddenly remembering he had seen Nellie at the party last night looking for a ride home.

Nellie smirked, knowing it was angering her brother further. "Mhm." She nodded. "That was after I started walking home because my idiot of a brother wanted to hook up with some slut."

Reece glared at his sister, knowing full well that she was trying to wind him up. It was working. "Whatever. We've got a game to get too." He snapped and stood from the stool he was sat on.

"Have fun!" Nellie exclaimed extra happily.

"You coming to watch?" Cameron asked as he slowly followed Damian and Reece out of the kitchen.

"Maybe." Nellie nodded, secretly hoping she would see Blake there.

* * *

Blake rolled his eyes as he walked onto the field, the team at his sides. They could see some of the Carmel team chucking a ball to each other on one side of the pitch as Reece yelled at them. "This is going to be so easy." Charlie commented with a smirk as they made their way closer to the opposing team.

"Well, Well!" Michael was the first to call out as they neared the team. "Ready to get your Ass beat again?" He smirked as the team stopped practicing and turned to face them.

"Keep dreaming Weisman." Reece growled, glaring at Michael as he pushed to the front of the crowd."You just got lucky."

"Lucky for the last three years?" Blake commented and his team laughed along with him.

They argued back and forth for a few more minutes before they finally started the game. It was rough and dangerous. With no adult supervision they played with no rules but their own, which was none. Which meant anything was game.

When Nellie arrived at the local field the game was already in full swing. She could make out her brother on the field, covered head to toe in dirt and rolling around the floor with who she could only guess was Blake.

"Is he fighting Blake Jenner?" Nellie turned to Cameron who was stood, watching the scene play out in front of them.

"I think, yeah." Cameron nodded, not taking his eyes from the two bodies on the floor throwing punches at each other.

"Why?" Nellie's eyes widened as she watched them. She almost wanted to run over and pull her brother away from the fight, but she knew better than to get in the middle of a fist fight.

"I don't know." Cameron shook his head, flinching slightly as Reece took a very hard punch to the gut.

"Isn't anyone going to stop them!?" Nellie shrieked, the worry coursing through her body was getting worse as she watched her brother take another hit.

"They'll stop eventually." Jake said as he came up behind Nellie. "Don't worry."

Nellie frowned as she snapped her head toward her friend, glaring at him slightly. "Eventually!? Look at them!" She exclaimed frantically and pointed to the two boys. Reece looked as though he was winning now, as he landed a punch into Blake's face stomach and he keeled over slightly.

"Hey!" Nellie jumped as she felt someone grab her shoulder and she turned around to see two girls with worried looks on their faces. "Tell your brother to calm the fuck down!" The dark haired girl snapped. Nellie had no idea who she was, but the other girl, the blonde - she recognized her as Shanna Henderson, the captain of the McKinley Dance Team.

"How about you tell your captain to calm the fuck down!?" Jake interrupted, glaring at the two McKinley girls.

Nellie frowned slightly at Jake. She didn't want to cause any other fights between the two schools today. "Believe me-" Nellie started and looked toward the two girls. "If I could stop my brother from fighting I would, but when he's in full on rage mode, nobody can stop him." She explained quickly, glancing toward the fight twenty feet away. It was getting a lot more heated and now player's were trying to pull the two boys apart, but only managed to get hit in the face too. Nellie knew what was going to happen, it would be a full on war between every single student here if it didn't stop soon.

"We've got to do something Aylin." Nellie heard the blonde mumble to the brunette. "Blake's going to get really hurt." She added and Nellie's eyes turned back to the fight where her brother was throwing numerous punches at the other boy. She could see him fighting back, but both boys were getting tired and Reece currently had the upper hand.

Without another hesitation she stalked through the crowd and toward the two boys, pushing anyone that got in her way out of it. "Stop it!" She yelled out as she got close enough and her brother's hand froze in the air while Blake looked up, his hand on his abdomen.

* * *

**Like it? OK. So I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this. I was going to keep going but it was getting long so I stopped it here. A slight cliffhanger for you guys ;) But there was some blellie stuff in this one, so I hope that makes up for it! :D **


	6. Weakness

**Hey! So, this chapter is kind of a mess, but I really wanted to update and this is what I came up with. I now have most of the plot figured out in my head, it's just now I have to put it onto paper and that is the hardest part about writing. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I love knowing what you think about the chapters! :) **

**Chapter 6 - Weakness**

* * *

The whole field seemed to stop in their tracks as Nellie's voice filled through their ears. It was a strange sight, Nellie was hardly 5'5 but she was glaring at her brother and it almost looked like he was going to back down, the fear in his eyes was obvious. Reece would usually just ignore Nellie when he was in this sort of rage – but when she was looking at him the way she was at that moment, he couldn't help but cower back slightly.

That was the one weakness that Reece had – His twin sister.

Reece was an ass to everyone apart from his sister, his brothers, his father and his two best friends. It was how he had always been and it would never change. Nellie however, was the complete opposite – she was a sweetheart to everyone around her. People had always commented on how strange it was that they came from the same womb when they are complete opposites.

But Nellie had one thing over Reece – She looked just like their mother.

When he got angry, there was no getting through to him, but when he was face-to-face with his sister, he could never say no to her. She was the one person that he loved the most in the world, but hated at the same time.

"This is supposed to be a game!" She yelled, her anger directed at her brother, though she wished she could yell at both of the teams. She knew better than that though, it would just make the fight worse. "A stupid game. But a game! Why are you fighting!?"

Reece's glare intensified slightly as Nellie yelled at him. "How about you ask lover boy." Reece snarled, his lip twitching in anger.

Nellie frowned and stepped back slightly in confusion. "What?"

"I didn't mean too-" Nellie snapped her head toward Blake as she heard his voice. He was stood up again, his full height making Reece look a lot shorter.

Nellie's eyes widened as she glanced between her brother and Blake. "You're joking." She said, her voice showing no emotion whatsoever. "You're joking!" She exclaimed slightly louder, the anger soon became evident in her voice as she took quick steps toward her brother, pushing him back with as much strength as she could muster.

Nellie took no notice of all of the other teenagers around them as she pushed and hit at Reece. She, like Reece, had a temper and usually, she could keep it under control, but in this instant she had let it overcome her.

"You're fighting because I got a ride from him!?" She yelled as she hit at his chest. "You're so fucking stupid!" She yelled out as she landed another punch on him.

Reece snapped his head toward Nellie, finally choosing to try and stop her fists flying at his already bruised body. "I'm stupid!?" He exclaimed at her when he managed to grab hold of her arms, holding her in place. "You got a ride from the enemy!"

Nellie glared at him as she pulled her hands from his grip, stepping back from him. "He's your enemy Reece. Not mine." She hissed lowly.

Reece's eyes widened as the words left Nellie's mouth and without another word, he pushed past her and through the crowds, ignoring the yells from his friends.

Nellie stood in shock as she stared after her brother. The field slowly started to clear once the teenagers realised the fight was over and Nellie was stood with only a few groups from both schools around the field.

"Nells-" Nellie snapped her head up as she heard Marissa's voice. "What the hell happened!?" Marissa exclaimed as she rushed toward her with Lindsay hot on her heels.

"Damian just called me saying you and Reece got in a fight!" Lindsay said as they reached Nellie. Her blue eyes were wide with worry.

Nellie was about to respond, but a tap on her shoulder interrupted her.

"_Blake that's not a good idea_!" A voice called from behind before Nellie could turn around.

Nellie frowned as she watched her best friends eyes widened as they stared at the person stood behind their friend. "What?" She asked in confusion and turned to see Blake stood behind her.

He was covered in mud and Nellie could clearly see the bruises forming on his face. "I'm sorry I told your brother." He spoke quietly, ignoring the various whispers that were coming from the few teenagers that were still there.

Nellie frowned. She wanted to tell him how angry she was at him, because she kind of was, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He looked so sad as he stared down at her. "It's fine. It's nothing I can't handle." She responded with a shake of her head. It was true – she could handle her brother. He'd get over it eventually.

Blake sighed and looked down at his feet before he looked back toward her, his nervousness was obvious. "I just- I said it in the heat of the moment and I know it's going to cause problems for you. So I'm sorry."

Nellie couldn't help but smile at him. His nervousness made her stomach bubble slightly and she so badly wanted to hug him, like she would a friend, but she couldn't. They weren't supposed to talk, especially in public, but here they were – having a conversation in the middle of about twenty students from their schools.

Nellie opened her mouth to respond, but Lindsay cut her off before she could say anything. "Why don't you go back to your McKinley scum and leave her alone!? Don't you think you've done enough?"

Blake sighed and glanced at Nellie, their eyes locking for a few seconds too long before he turned and walked back to his friends.

"Come on Nells, let's go." Lindsay snapped and before Nellie knew it, Marissa and Lindsay were pulling her away from the field.

Nellie couldn't help but chance a look behind her at Blake before she got to her car. Blake was coincidently, looking at her too, but before she could do anything, one of his friends was pulling him in the opposite direction.

* * *

"That was so awesome dude!" Charlie yelled excitedly as the group of five walked into Blake's house. "He got so pissed at you!"

Blake shook his head and pulled his jersey over his head, revealing the already forming bruises that were littering his abdomen.

"Jeez Blake." Shanna winced slightly as she stepped toward her friend to examine the bruises. "You should go to a doctor."

"It'll be fine in a week." Blake mumbled in reply, hissing as he rolled his shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a fight and he had come off this bad.

"I don't think going through all this just to piss off Veitenheimer was worth it." Aylin commented and walked into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. "I mean, giving his sister a ride to piss him off is seriously funny, but you got pretty badly hurt Blake." She explained from the kitchen.

"Wait-" Shanna frowned as the group walked into the kitchen after Aylin. "You only drove his sister home to piss Reece off?" She asked, as a horrified expression appeared on her face.

"Uh-" Blake started and took the ice pack from Aylin. He hadn't told his friends about giving Nellie a ride home and he hadn't planned on doing so, but it had slipped out while he was arguing with Reece. He hadn't been looking forward to explaining to them why he had chosen to give Nellie a ride home, and now it looked like he wouldn't have too. "Was a good one right?" Blake finished and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Good?" Michael let out a loud laugh as he patted Blake on the back. "It was amazing! He totally just flipped! It was totally worth a few bruises!"

"Michael!" Shanna shrieked at her boyfriend, her eyes widening. "Blake is practically purple! It was stupid!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air out of frustration. "Haven't we been through this before!?"

"Come on Shan," Aylin chuckled lightly and put a hand on Shanna's shoulder. "You gotta admit, it was a good joke to pull. He's going to be pissed for weeks."

Shanna frowned, choosing not to comment anymore.

"I'm gonna go shower. Might do these bruises some good." Blake said as he laid the ice pack on the counter and started making his way out of the kitchen.

"We're getting take out!" Charlie yelled after him. Blake simply rolled his eyes at his friends, they were like leeches. Once they got here, they never left.

* * *

Nellie had been sat at home for a good two hours before she heard the front door slam and she knew it was Reece coming home. She knew he would be pissed, but she didn't care. He had no reason to be, it was his fault really. If he hadn't of left her at the game then she wouldn't have needed Blake to give her a ride.

She had spent the entire time she sat at home being angry with him, and even two hours later, she was still just as pissed as she had been at the town field.

She heard Reece fumbling around in the hall for a good five minutes before she walked out there, wanting to have an argument with him, but in the pit of her stomach, she hoped he had calmed down.

"What are you doing?" Nellie asked in confusion as she watched him going through her bag that had been put by the door.

"Looking for your phone." Reece mumbled his reply as he finally pulled her phone from her bag and dropped it to the floor.

"Why? Give it!" Nellie exclaimed as she reached for her phone. "Reece!" She yelled as he didn't hand it over. "What are you doing?"

"Deleting Jenner's number from your phone." Reece responded harshly as he flicked through her phone.

"I don't have his number asshole!" She yelled at him, reaching for her phone in another unsuccessful attempt.

"Why are you lying?" Reece asked angrily, finally looking at her. "I'm doing this for your own good! If the school find out that you're friends with him your life will be a living hell Nellie!"

"I'm not friends with him!" Nellie snapped in response, finally snatching her phone from his grip. "He gave me two rides! _Two! _I'll probably never speak to him again, so drop it already!" Reece didn't have time to respond because she had stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Blake supposed it was a good thing that he hadn't spent any more time with Nellie than around twenty minutes because if he had, he was sure he would have already fallen for her. She was already popping into his mind throughout the day, what would it be like if he actually got to know her? He didn't want to think about that, because it made him _want _to get to know her.

And he couldn't do that.

They were from rival schools. A rivalry that had been going on since before their parents went to the schools and somehow never ended.

It had been a week since the fight on the field and he hadn't seen her around town or heard anything about her. He had heard plenty about her brother, running his mouth about the fight, but nothing about Nellie. He never usually paid attention to the gossip around school about Carmel, but he remembered Shanna and Aylin talking about Nellie on a number of occasions over the past years, not always in a bad way, but just gossiping.

Like girls do.

Blake was now wishing that the rivalry didn't exist and he could just ask somebody if they had heard anything from her. His curiosity was getting the better of him and if he wasn't so stubborn, he would have admitted to himself that he had a small crush on the girl.

"-Right Blake?"

Blake snapped his head up in the direction of his best friend as he heard his name mentioned from across their lunch table. "Huh?" He shook his head to rid the thoughts of Nellie.

"Veitenheimer's sister is the only thing that has made him react that much." Michael explained, a smile appearing on his face.

"She was the only person on the field that managed to stop him fighting too." Charlie added in, his own smile growing. "She's his weakness."

Blake frowned as he tried to understand what his friends were leading up to with this. Now that Blake thought about it, Nellie was Reece's weakness. She stopped him fighting that night in the park two weeks ago and on Saturday at the park. The only time he had seen her not able to pull him away from a fight was at the game, but Reece didn't even glance at her then.

Maybe that was what it was – Reece couldn't deny Nellie when she looked at him.

"Yeah, so?" Blake questioned when Michael and Charlie didn't respond.

"Imagine how pissed it would get him if his sister was dating the McKinley Quarterback..." Charlie started, a smirk forming on his lips. "It'd go down in McKinley history."

Blake's eyes widened slightly as the words fell out of Charlie's mouth, "You're joking right?" Charlie and Michael shared a look that told Blake they definitely weren't joking. "I'm not doing that!" He exclaimed loudly, causing a few heads to turn toward their table.

Michael sighed and lowered his voice, "Why not? It's the prank of all pranks!"

"Because-" Blake started as he anxiously ran a hand through his hair.

"We got her number-" Charlie started as he pushed his phone across the table, his smirk widening as Blake looked at the phone. "-If you don't want the challenge, we'll just get Max to do it. Don't you want the credit for the best prank of our high school lives?"

Blake definitely didn't want the credit for this, but he also knew what Max was like and from what time he had spent with Nellie, she wouldn't be able to handle Max. It was a position he didn't want to be put in, but he had the chance to spend more time with her if he agreed to this. He wouldn't have to make up excuses to his friends why he was with her, he would get a free pass to get to know her.

"Fine." Blake sighed and grabbed Charlie's phone so he could put the number in his own phone. "I'll call her." He said before he walked out of the cafeteria. He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach as he pressed the call button.

"_Hello?"_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! ;)**_  
_

**So, you may like the way this story is playing out, or you may hate it. I got to this chapter and I was going to go a different way with it, but at the last minute I changed my mind, so here we are! What do you think is going to happen next? Got any ideas you'd like to see in the coming chapters? I may do them! :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all had a happy new year! :D **


	7. Forbidden

**Hey! So, I'm updating sooner than I originally planned because a lot of people on tumblr kept asking for it so I thought hey, why not be a doll and update? Yeah, anyway I've been telling tumblr I would update for the past three days but it took me so long to write this chapter. Yeah, anyway I hope you like this one :) **

**Chapter 7 - Forbidden  
**

* * *

Blake felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat as her voice flowed through the phone and into his ears. Her voice was so melodic and soft, it was something quite different to the day-to-day voices he heard around him. It was almost comforting.

It was exactly how he had remembered.

He knew he had misjudged her from what he had assumed she would be. He had never paid much attention to her in the past, but the occasional times he did, she went straight over his head because he figured she would be just like her brother and friends.

She wasn't.

She was still on the other end of the phone and Blake hadn't said a word in at least 30 seconds, but she still didn't hang up.

"Nellie?" He questioned slowly, just in case his friends had given him the wrong number.

"Yeah, who is this?" She responded casually.

"It's Blake." He said in a slight mumble.

"Oh." He could hear the shock in her voice, but she hid it well as she carried on. "Hey, can you give me a sec?" She questioned, the shock from before apparently gone.

"Sure." Blake said uncertainly and nodded his head even though she couldn't see him.

There were muffled voices on the other end of the phone – where Nellie had covered the mouthpiece – and then she was speaking again.

"Hi, Sorry, I was with some friends," Nellie explained to him and he could tell she was in an empty room due to the echo through the phone.

"I can call back if you want?" He said quickly, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, No!" Nellie exclaimed quickly. A little too quickly, Blake thought. "It's fine. We're on free period." She explained, as her voice went back to its usual pace.

Blake let out a breath he didn't remember holding in and smiled slightly. God, if anyone saw him right now he probably looked like a three year old that got dessert before dinner with the grin that was plastered across his face.

"So, what's up?" It was Nellie who spoke, making Blake realise that a silence had settled between them.

"Uh, not much." Blake responded and anxiously rubbed the back of his head. He had to think of an excuse for calling her out of the blue, but his brain was coming up blank.

"Right." Nellie responded and Blake could hear the confusion in her voice again. "Any particular reason you're calling?" She asked softly and Blake smiled as he heard the small laugh that escaped her.

"Well..." Blake started as he racked his brain for an acceptable answer. "...I found a purse in my car and I was wondering if it was yours?" It was a lie. He hadn't found anything in his car, but if it kept her on the phone until he could come up with a reason for them to see each other again.

"Uh-" Nellie mumbled and he heard a shuffling on the other side. "Yeah, that might be mine. I can't find my purse I had that night."

Blake's eyes widened at her words. "W-What?"

"Yeah, do you think we can meet after school and I'll check if it's mine that you found?" She asked, and Blake felt his pulse speed up slightly.

"Uh, sure- yeah." He mumbled in reply as his palms started sweating.

"Do you wanna meet me after dance practice at my school?" She asked quickly and Blake swore he could hear a hint of excitement in her voice. "We finish at 6 so there won't be anyone around." She explained as an afterthought.

For a good few seconds Blake didn't respond as he opened and closed his mouth, searching for a reason why he couldn't do it, but the words that escaped him were the opposite. "Sure, of course."

"Great!" Nellie exclaimed and Blake definitely heard the excitement that time. "Just wait around the block so none of the girls see you." She added quickly.

"Sure." Blake nodded as the bell sounded above him, signalling the end of lunch. "I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sounds good." Nellie responded and Blake could practically hear the smile in her voice. Maybe it wasn't just him that wanted them to spend more time with each other. "Bye!" She said before she hung up.

Blake sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket. Her voice was just how he remembered it, but somehow even more intriguing. He knew he had wanted to get to know Nellie before, but now he wanted it even more. Why? He had no idea, but he liked it anyway. It wasn't a good thing to want this, but he ignored the echoing thoughts in the back of his head of how this was a bad idea and focused on the soft, almost angelic voice that he had heard on the phone.

"Blake?" Shanna's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked to see Shanna and Aylin stood opposite him, staring at him confusedly.

"Huh?" He mirrored their confusion.

"Are you okay?" Aylin asked, obviously amused at her friends dazed state.

"Yeah!" Blake exclaimed with a nod of his head as he looked at the two girls. An idea came to his mind as he glanced at the two purses that Shanna and Aylin both held. "Do you think I can borrow one of those tonight?"

Shanna and Aylin glanced at each other, complete confusion on both of their faces. "I'm not even going to ask." Aylin mumbled as she flapped her hand slightly. "Just get it after school!"

* * *

Nellie let out a heavy sigh as she fell back against the wall outside of the library. What was she doing? She didn't leave her purse in Blake's car. She knew exactly where it was – Sitting on her bedroom floor – so why did she lie?

She didn't want to admit that she was a little excited when she found out there was a way for her to see Blake again. She couldn't admit it, because if she did it meant she liked him and she wasn't allowed to like Blake Jenner. She had never taken much notice of her brother, but when he told her not to go near any of the Titans, she obliged out of principle for her brother and now here she was, willingly meeting up with the captain of the Titans to retrieve a purse that she hadn't even lost.

She was in way too deep.

"Nells?" Nellie jumped slightly as Jake appeared in front of her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I had a phone call is all." Nellie responded with a tight smile. "Go back in there. I'll be there in a little while." She said, referring to the library that she and her friends were in for their free period.

Jake nodded and was about to walk back through the door he had came through, but stopped and turned back to Nellie. "I actually wanted to ask you something." He said and Nellie could see the nervousness in him.

A very familiar nervousness, she noted. "Alright, shoot." She said softly, hoping to god that he wasn't about to do what she thought he was going to do.

"I was uh, wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" He asked slowly, but he had a sense of confidence about him. "We could go to a movie or dinner. Your choice."

Nellie sighed. "Jake-" She really didn't want to do this, he was her friend now, but it couldn't keep going on like this. He asked her out almost every week and every week, she managed to come up with an excuse, but he wasn't getting it.

"Look, I know you said that you wanted to just be friends, but it's been two years Nells. We could try again, it might be different this time." He was almost pleading with her and Nellie felt so badly about it, but she didn't like him the same way that he liked her.

"I'm sorry Jake. I just want to be friends." Nellie said softly and lightly touched his arm in a hope to comfort him. "We can still be friends, right?"

Jake sighed and Nellie could tell he had lost all hope. "Sure," He said, but his voice told her differently. It was icy, something that Nellie had never heard in his voice before.

"You wanna go back in?" She asked as softly as she could, but his face only turned harder and she could see the anger practically bubbling out of his ears.

"Sure," He grumbled and Nellie gave him a soft smile before they walked back into the library.

It was in that moment that she realised she felt more for Blake than she did for Jake. She hardly even knew Blake, but when the chance of seeing him again came up, she was over the moon and when Jake ever asked to see her, she felt dread in the pit of stomach.

Did she like Blake? No way, they had only ever spoken three times.

Then why was she so excited to get a purse that wasn't even hers?

* * *

Nellie readjusted the headband she wore as she walked into the locker rooms. The coach had worked the dance team hard that day because of the upcoming state competition in three weeks and the whole team were feeling it.

Nellie loved to dance. Her mother was a dancer and Nellie wanted to follow in her footsteps. It was her dream and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that, especially not her family who were adamant on her going to Ohio State like they all did. She was going to get out of this town if it was the last thing she did.

"You wanna get Pizza with the girls Nel?" Patricia Miller, a girl in the grade below asked. "We're thinking Joes." She added as she adjusted her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Uh-" Nellie frowned, she could really do with food after that practice, but Blake was waiting for her and was somehow more excited to see him than to get pizza with her friends. "Sorry, I've gotta meet someone." She explained while changing from the shorts she wore for practice and into the leggings she had worn that day.

"Oh, No worries." Patricia responded with a flap of her hand. "Maybe another time." She added. Patricia was a nice enough girl, but Nellie knew she was only being friendly toward her to try and get closer to her brother.

Nellie gave her a soft smile, hiding her discomfort for the girl and carried on changing. It only took a few minutes for her to change into her clothes, but as she walked out of the locker rooms she caught her reflection in the mirror and for the first time since her freshman year she suddenly felt insecure about her appearance. She had learnt not to care what other people thought and made a small effort in the mornings to look presentable, it worked because she never got any complaints about the way she looked, but after a two hour dance practice she looked like a sweaty mess.

She let out a sigh as she glanced at her watch. It was just past six, but she fished through her bag until she found the small make up bag she kept in there. It only had a comb, a tube of mascara and a lip gloss in, but that was all she ever wore unless it was a special occasion.

* * *

Blake sighed as he tapped his fingers on his steering wheel, it was 6:10 and Nellie still hadn't come out. He had sent her a text saying that he was parked around the corner by the Chinese takeaway that always smelt like dead animal. He was getting nervous as he glanced at Aylin's purse that sat on the floor beneath the passenger seat, his foot started tapping along with his fingers and he felt his pulse quicken slightly.

This was _not _how he planned on spending his Wednesday day night, waiting for a girl who went to the rival school. It annoyed him to hell that he couldn't stop thinking about the girl and that he was going to such measures just so he could see her again.

"Blake," The same voice he had heard earlier in the day interrupted his thoughts. He snapped his head to the side and saw her grinning at him through the open window. "You okay in there?" She asked with a small giggle that made Blake's stomach turn slightly.

"Yeah, sorry," He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "Were you stood there long?" He asked slowly and opened the door so he could jump out.

Nellie shrugged as she stepped back, watching as he got out of his car. "Not really."

"Good," Blake nodded and looked across at her, their eyes locked for a matter of seconds before they realised and quickly pulled their gaze away. "Do you have a ride home?" He asked quickly, realising there were no other cars around so she must have walked from the school.

"Uh-" Nellie started nervously. She shouldn't really accept another ride from him after what happened last time, but unwillingly she felt herself nodding her head. "Sure, but as long as you promise not to tell my brother this time."

It was supposed to be a joke, but Blake felt himself nervously laughing. "I promise." He said and Nellie gave him a small smile in return.

"So, shall we?" Nellie spoke up just as the silence that Blake hated was going to settle between them.

"Yeah!" Blake nodded a little too quickly, causing another giggle to escape her.

"You're a goof." She said through her laughs. "You'll hurt your head if you keep doing that." She added as they got into his car.

_I'm pretty sure I'm already brain damaged, _Blake thought to himself as he put the keys in the ignition. He had to be if he was willingly seeing Nellie again.

"Is this the purse?" Nellie asked, causing Blake to turn his head and see her pointing at Aylin's red bag that sat on the floor. "Because that's not mine." She said with a shake of her head. "I must have left mine at the party."

"Oh, sorry." Blake said and watched as she shook her head and her nose scrunched up slightly. "It must be Aylin's or Shanna's." He added as an afterthought. He didn't want Nellie thinking he had another girl in his car. _Wait, why would you care if she cared? _His self conscience asked him.

"You didn't think to ask them first?" Nellie asked and Blake watched as she bit her lip, unconsciously driving him crazy.

"Well-" Blake started as he tried to come up with an excuse, but he was coming up blank. "You want the truth?" He finally said and Nellie nodded her head quickly, her excitement was evident, though it probably wasn't as exciting as she expected.

"Just as long as it's not like a girl you hooked up with and you're trying to pass it on to me because you don't wanna talk to her." Nellie piped up with a laugh.

Blake let out a laugh at her and shook his head. God, that laugh was going to be the death of him. "No... I borrowed the bag from Aylin." He admitted slowly and watched as her face contorted into confusion.

"Wait-" Nellie started as realization dawned on her. "-Did you only pretend to find a bag so I would see you?" Blake's eyes widened slightly and his nerves kicked in again. "Because that sounds like a Stalker to me Blake Jenner." She added with a playful smirk.

Blake caught onto her playful smirk and put his hands up in the air, watching as her smirk turned into a grin. "Ok, you caught me!"

"Well..." Nellie started and she edged toward him slightly. "You wanna know a secret?" Her grin softened and she edged closer again.

Blake nodded and sat forward, closing even more of the distance between them. "Throw it at me."

"I didn't really lose my purse either." She said softly and glanced up so their eyes met. The distance between them suddenly felt too close and their eyes searched the other for something to tell them to stop. That was when Blake realised that they were moving closer together, his brain was telling him to pull back and drive her home, but his body wasn't listening. "My brother is going to kill me." Nellie whispered just as their lips were about to touch.

She was right. Her brother would kill her, and him too, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her. It wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to even acknowledge each other, but here they were, centimetres away from each other about to do the forbidden.

Forbidden was the only word that Blake could use to describe what was going on here. At this point, he knew he felt something more for the knight than just friendship and it was only getting worse.

A ringing sounding throughout the car made them quickly pull back and their heads shot toward the bag that sat on the floor that was ringing. Aylin had left her phone in her purse.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. **

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think with a review :) So, first of all I want to thank you all again for all of your reviews, I know that I'm not writing just to waste my time when you leave sweet reviews like you all do. SO THANK YOU. Second of all, I have no idea when the next update will be because I have a lot of prompts to get around to doing... so please bare with me :) **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	8. Take A Risk

**Hey! So I'm posting this chapter today instead of later on in the week because I looked at the reviews this morning and there are almost 80! This is only the eighth chapter! I'm so glad you guys like this story, so thank you! :D Anyway, So it's snowing here in the UK and I'm actually surprised I managed to finish writing this when I was so excited lol, but here is the chapter and I really hope you like this one :) **

**Chapter Eight - Take A Risk  
**

* * *

"I'll take you home." Blake said softly and pulled his gaze away from Nellie's as he started the car.

Nellie didn't respond. She kept her eyes locked in front of her at the road ahead, not daring to speak up. They had almost kissed. _Kissed! _It was one thing to talk to a Titan, but to come that close to kissing one of them. That was completely out of the picture. If anyone ever found out she would be completely exiled from Carmel. It didn't matter who her brother was or where her social standing was within the school, it was an unspoken rule.

You don't date a Titan.

But she wasn't dating Blake, she had almost kissed him, but that was just as bad. Nellie wasn't sure what her brain was doing to her right now, but as they drove down the streets of Lima all she could think of doing was kissing those lips that she was millimetres away from just five minutes ago.

Without realizing it, she found herself turning her head to the boy and her eyes bore into the side of his perfectly defined face. She was so infatuated that she didn't even notice as Blake pulled up to her house.

Blake frowned as he turned to see her already staring at him. "Nellie?" He asked quietly and she finally snapped out of her daze, blinking quickly.

"Sorry," She mumbled and shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts that were gnawing at her brain. "Thanks for the ride." She mumbled and made a move to step out of the car, only to be pulled back by Blake's hand and his lips crashed into hers.

Nellie's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as the shock of the kiss registered in her brain before she closed her eyes and melted into his lips. They were soft, softer than she had thought they would be. Way softer than her ex boyfriend's lips had been. She sighed into it as Blake's hand moved up to cup her face and she could have sworn she felt tingles run across her skin.

It was over far too soon as Blake pulled away from her, but he kept little distance between them. His hand moved down to her neck and stayed put as he stared into her eyes. She could see his eyes searching her own, but she wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"What?" She whispered, surprised that she actually managed to get any words out at all.

Blake sighed as his tongue poked out, wetting his lips slightly in a way that made Nellie's inside go crazy. "I just- Apart from Shanna and Aylin- I've never met a girl like you before. You've heard so much crap about me, but here you are, sitting in my car and you're letting me kiss you."

Nellie blushed slightly and glanced down at her lap. "I think everyone deserves a chance." She said before she looked back up at him, dark brown meeting light brown.

"Well, thank you for that." He said and cracked a smile.

Nellie opened her mouth to respond but the loud throttle of a car behind interrupted and they both turned to see a car speeding up the road and the music on full blast. "Shit," Nellie's eyes widened at the familiar car. "That's Reece. I gotta go!" She exclaimed and grabbed her bag, jumping out of the car within seconds.

"Wait!" Blake exclaimed as Nellie went to slam the door. "Will you call me?" He asked softly, glancing behind them quickly at the approaching car.

Nellie glanced up the street to where the car was getting too close for comfort. She nodded quickly in a hope that Blake would leave. "Yeah."

Blake nodded and flashed her a smile before he stepped on the gas and drove off. Not even ten seconds later, Reece pulled up into the drive with Damian and Cameron.

"Who was that?" Reece asked as he got out of his car and looked to where Blake's car had just drove away.

"Oh-" Nellie stuttered. "It was Jake." She lied quickly.

"Doesn't Jake have a pick up?" Cameron frowned as the group started walking into the house.

Nellie's eyes widened slightly as she tried to come up with another lie quickly. "Yeah, that was his dad's car though." She explained as they walked through the front door and they started pulling their jackets and shoes off. Cameron nodded, seemingly accepting her answer and Nellie let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Nel, you wanna come watch the game with us?" Reece asked as the three boys started walking toward the family room.

"No thanks." Nellie shook her head at the three boys and walked up the stairs. She couldn't sit in a room with the three of them after what she had just done. It was only now that she was out of Blake's proximity and breathing different air to him that she realised just how bad this could be. If anything more to happen between them all hell would break loose, for the both of them and Nellie wasn't sure if a boy was worth losing her brother and her school.

"Snap out of it Nellie." She mumbled to herself as she closed her bedroom door and dumped her bag on the floor. "Who cares what the school thinks?" She asked herself as she fell backward onto her bed.

She liked Blake. That part she had figured out, but did she like him enough to risk everything? That was going to be the hard part. If she called him then she wouldn't be able to go back from this. She would be going against her brothers, her father and all of her friends.

"I care what the school thinks." She admitted to herself and rolled over onto her front. Why couldn't there be a guy at Carmel that she liked? Why did the only guy she had liked since well, ever, have to be from McKinley?

Why did it have to be Blake Jenner?

Nellie didn't even attempt to start her homework, she couldn't think about anything other than Blake and what the consequences would be if anything else were to happen between them. She finally fell asleep and didn't wake up until her alarm woke her the next morning.

* * *

"Hey mama." Blake said as he walked into the kitchen and gave Julie Jenner a kiss on the cheek. A wide smile was etched across his face and he was sure his mother would comment on it, but right now he didn't care. "What's for dinner?" He asked, looking over the various vegetables she was cutting on the counter.

"Casserole." Julie responded, looking at her son suspiciously. "What's gotten into you?"

Blake shrugged as he hopped onto the counter. "Nothing." He grinned at her.

Julie turned and looked at her youngest son, the look on his face showing that it was a lot more than just _nothing_. "I know that look Blake Jenner. Your father had that same look on his face right after-" She stopped herself mid-sentence as her eyes widened in realisation.

"Right after what?" Blake frowned at his mother, showing his obvious confusion.

"-Right after he kissed me for the first time." She finished in a whisper and set the chopping knife down. "So, who is the lucky girl?" She asked, turning to Blake and offering him a soft smile.

Blake's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "There is no girl!"

Julie gave him a look that said _'yeah right' _all over it. "I'm your mother Blake. I can read you like a book."

Blake sighed and rolled his lips together. He definitely wanted to talk to someone about the whole situation he had with Nellie. His friends weren't an option, because they thought he was just playing a joke and his brother and father would quite possibly murder him, so his mother was his only option right now.

"Ok, so I met this girl..." He started and glanced up at his mother's gleaming face. "...But she goes to Carmel." He admitted and looked down at the floor, afraid to look back up.

There was silence for a few minutes and Blake hoped it was good. He knew his mom hated the feud between the two schools, but when it came down to it, would she back her husband up over her son? "What's her name?" Julie finally asked and Blake looked up to see his mother's warm smile gazing across at him.

"Nellie," He whispered and let out a silent breath of relief. At least he would have his mom on his side if anything else were to happen. "Her name is Nellie and she's great!" He said a little more confidently and watched as his mother's smile dropped ever so slightly.

"Nellie, as in Nellie Veitenheimer?" She asked quietly, hoping to god that her son hadn't fallen for the worst possible girl at Carmel. Of course she would be happy for her son either way, it could finally mean an end to this feud that apparently meant so much to the town, but if this girl was a part of the Veitenheimer family it could be dangerous.

"Yeah." Blake nodded slowly, watching closely for his mother's reaction. "I think I really like her." He admitted and blushed lightly. He felt like a girl gossiping, but he needed to get it off of his chest and this seemed like the only way.

"I'm glad to hear that you like someone Blake, but-" Julie sighed and rolled her lips together in a way that was almost identical to Blake. "- She's a big part of Carmel. You're going to have to be careful, both of you are."

"I know that." Blake nodded in agreement. "I don't know if anything is even going to happen with us, but if it does I'm glad I can count on your support."

Julie nodded and smiled softly. "You'll always have my support." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "Now, go! I'm sure you've got homework!"

"Thanks Mama." Blake nodded and made his way to his room to start on his homework. As soon as he got to his bedroom, he shut and locked his door, just in case his brother decided to be snoopy and pulled out his phone, hoping that Nellie might have called. He felt his heart sink slightly and he let out a disappointed sigh when he saw that there were no new messages or missed calls.

* * *

Nellie carefully ran her thumb across the screen of her phone, debating whether or not she should call Blake. She didn't want to leave him hanging, but she also didn't want to get his hopes up. After sleeping the rest of the day when she got home she hadn't been able to keep her mind off of Blake. All throughout school she felt herself deliberating over what she should do.

It wasn't until she hung out with her friends at the pep rally after school that day that she figured out what she had to do. If she started dating Blake, she would lose all of her friends, she was sure of it. There was no way they would stick around and watch as she completely ruined the school's reputation.

"Hey Nells, dad's got someone to see us both downstairs." Reece poked his head around her bedroom door, a wide smile etched across his face. "You're gonna flip!" He added excitedly.

Nellie sighed as she put her phone in her pocket and followed her brother out of her room. "Who is it?" She questioned, gnawing on her lip slightly.

Reece simply grinned in response and Nellie had no choice but to follow him down the stairs. As the two of them entered the dining room they were greeted with a table of food and a full table of people. Nellie frowned as she looked over the people, her two other brothers, Jason and James were sat at the table as well as Jason's wife Claire and their three year old daughter. She looked over to her father and saw him speaking with a very familiar looking man.

Her smile immediately dropped.

"Nellie! Reece!" Jack Veitenheimer exclaimed as he spotted his youngest children in the doorway. "You remember Dan Clark right?"

"Of course." Nellie nodded, trying to keep the irritation to herself. "The dean at Ohio state." She added quietly and her eyes met Claire's across the dining table. The older woman gave her a soft smile and Nellie tried her hardest to return it.

"Well come, sit! Dinner's ready!" Jack said excitedly, ushering his children to sit down at the table. Nellie slowly followed her brother to the table and they sat in the two spare seats. Nellie sitting between Reece and James while the dean sat on Reece's other side.

Nellie was glad her brother had taken the seat next to the dean; she didn't want to sit through a whole meal and pretend that she was interested in going to his school next year. She was going to go anywhere but Ohio State, that was for sure. She couldn't wait to get away out of the state and be able to do exactly what she wanted.

Ever Since their mother died when Nellie and Reece were eight years old everything had changed. The house became cold and quiet, the usual laughter and happiness that radiated through their home while their mother was alive had disappeared and all these years later it still hadn't returned.

"Yes, Nellie is interested in pursuing something in Journalism." Nellie snapped her head up as she heard her name escape her father's lips. She held in a frown and concentrated on eating the food in front of her. "Right sweetheart?"

Nellie chewed on her food, taking as long as possible on the small bite. "Yeah." She finally nodded after swallowing hard.

"Well we have a great writing programme if that's what you're looking into?" The dean piped in and Nellie took a quick glance toward Claire who looked almost as uncomfortable as Nellie.

"Yep, our Nells is so talented!" Jason interrupted, not realising that he was wrong all together. Nellie was definitely talented in that aspect, but she didn't want to go into Journalism, or anything to do with writing really. She would be a dancer like her mother.

Nellie smiled tightly and took another bite of her food, trying to tune out the conversations around her. College was a stressful topic for any Senior, but when everyone around you wanted you to go and do something completely opposite to what you had always dreamed of, it was that much harder. Nellie would have done anything to not be sitting at the table and discussing plans that weren't going to happen.

After another twenty minutes of pretending to pay attention and giving bleak answers whenever questioned, Nellie was saved as her cell phone rang in her pocket. "Nellie, we're at dinner." Jack scolded as he turned to his daughter.

"Sorry," Nellie mumbled, but still stood from the table. "I'll just be a minute." She said and rushed from the room, pulling out her phone when she was far enough away from the dining room. Looking at the screen she saw Blake's name flashing. She hesitated before answering it, taking anything that would keep her away from her father and the dean, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Blake," She said quietly and shut the door to the family room, not wanting any of her family to overhear her. "Hi."

"Hey!" He exclaimed from the over end of the phone. "Am I interrupting?" He questioned, noticing her quiet tone.

"No, I've just finished dinner. My family are close though." Nellie replied softly. She didn't want to admit it, but hearing Blake's voice was almost comforting after such an uncomfortable half an hour with her father barking on about college. "So, what's up?" She asked and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. The smile that she really didn't want to appear just because she was talking to Blake – she wanted to tell him that they couldn't see each other again, but she couldn't seem to find those words as his soft voice ran through her ear drum,

"Ok, well I was wondering if uh- you wanted to hang out tonight?" Nellie couldn't help it as her smile widened as she heard the nervousness in his voice. It was different to his usual confidence and it almost made her like him that much more.

Though she was still smiling, she let out a sad sigh. They weren't doing this anymore, but as her father's booming laugh sounded from the dining room she couldn't help but think this was the perfect opportunity to get out of this dinner. "I'd love to." She finally said.

"Really?" The surprise in his voice was evident. "Great! Do you want me to pick you up at your house? We could go to the movies or something..."

"That sounds great, Blake." Nellie replied and deep down, it really did sound great. Her head was telling her to break things off before they even started, but her heart was telling her something completely different, and right now, she didn't want to listen to her head. She just wanted to get the hell out of her house and Blake had just given her a reason too.

"Ok, so fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes." Nellie repeated and nodded her head. "I'll wait a few houses down so nobody notices you."

After saying a quick goodbye Nellie stayed put in the family room, trying to come up with an excuse as to why she had to leave. After coming up with an acceptable excuse she made her way back to her family and hoped her father would let her go.

"Hey Daddy, I gotta go!" Nellie exclaimed as she rushed into the dining room, using the acting skills she had picked up from a few school productions she had taken part in. "Marissa had a car accident!" She lied easily and made a mental note to make up a lie to her best friend to get her to play along if necessary.

"What? Is she okay?" Claire immediately asked. Her friends were always hanging around the house and Claire had become close with both Lindsay and Marissa.

"I don't know, but I've gotta go." Nellie responded quickly as she pulled on her jacket from the coat stand. "I'm so sorry Mr. Clark."

"That's quite alright. I hope your friend is alright." Nellie gave him a tight smile before she rushed out of the house, not waiting for her father to interrupt.

Nellie smiled to herself as she shut the front door and started walking down the drive. She had only gotten about five houses down when Blake pulled up next to her and she quickly climbed into the car. "Hey" He grinned at her. "You ok?"

Nellie nodded and clipped her seatbelt on. "I'm great."

Blake nodded and smiled at her before he started driving down the street. As Nellie looked at him now, maybe she was ready to take a risk with him. She didn't even know how people would react, nobody had dared try dating somebody from the rival school before, but there was always a first time for everything right?

"I'm thinking we should go to the movie theatre across town just in case we bump into anyone." Blake said, breaking Nellie's chain of thoughts.

"Sure," She responded with a soft smile. "Sounds perfect." Though Blake had at first been an escape route for her to get out of that dinner, she was now glad that she had accepted his invite. If not she wouldn't have seen him and she probably would have ended up rejecting him over a phone call and now as she was only meters away from him she couldn't remember why she had thought that would have been a good idea.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know in a review :) **

**Again, I want to thank you all for reviewing and keeping me going with this story! If any of you have any questions about anything then it would probably be best for you to message me on my Tumblr account, the link is on my profile. I write blellie fics on there too, so you might come across some that you haven't yet read! :) **

**THANK YOU! :) **


	9. We're Not Friends

**Hi! Oh my god, I know I am the worst! I haven't updated in awhile, I'm sorry, but I took me so, so long to finish this chapter! I've literally been writing it on and off for the past two weeks and now it's finally done! Yay! :D So I hope you guys all like this one and thank you so much for all of your reviews, there are over 90 now which is amazing! So thanks! :D **

**Chapter 9 - We're Not Friends  
**

* * *

Blake wanted more, of course he did. He had figured that out before he had even kissed her and now the need had intensified. He hoped that Nellie felt the same way as he did, but he knew it could go either way. There were a lot of barriers separating them and Blake had to try and break them down if he wanted to be with her.

"Did you like the movie?" Nellie asked softly as they walked through the complex and toward the parking lot.

"Yeah, did you?" He responded and flashed a smile. Nellie nodded slightly and glanced at the floor while they walked. A silence settled between them and Blake so badly wanted to ask her what had been playing on his mind all evening. Were they friends?

He wanted to know if he could randomly call her and ask if she wanted to hang out. He wanted to be able to go to movies like they had tonight and just talk, even if he did want more. Knowing if they could even be friends was the first step, anything more would come in time.

"Are we friends?" Nellie's question caught Blake off guard and he stopped in his tracks. "Sorry," She said quickly, stopping a few feet in front of him. "I'm just confused with what we're doing here." She explained, pointing between the two of them.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Blake replied and smiled softly at her, which she returned immediately.

"So, you wanna be friends?" She looked at him hesitantly, as if she couldn't believe that he would want to be friends with her.

Blake's tongue darted out of his mouth for a split second, wetting his lip slightly before he responded. "Why wouldn't I wanna be your friend?" He asked seriously, fixing his gaze on her eyes.

Nellie shrugged and she glanced away from his eyes, not daring to keep the eye contact. "I can think of a few reasons. My school comes to mind first."

Blake let out a laugh and stepped toward her. "Do you care that I go to McKinley?" He asked, watching her carefully as she looked back at him and their eyes met before she shook her head. "Then why would I care if you go to Carmel?"

"Because you're Blake Jenner." Nellie admitted with a heavy sigh. "You're the captain of the football team. You're not supposed to want to be friends with me."

Blake shrugged and took another step toward her so there were only a few feet separating them. "And you're Nellie Veitenheimer..." He chuckled. "Your brother runs Carmel, why would you want to risk having the school turned against you to be my friend?"

Nellie stared at him with wide eyes and Blake could see the wheels turning in her head. It was only a few seconds before Blake felt the shock rush through his body as her lips pressed against his. He wasn't sure when she had made the move, but her lips were on his and they were kissing.

_Again._

The kiss was soft as their lips moved against each other's and they felt the tingles run through their bodies as they connected. It was a strange feeling and Blake had only ever felt it with Nellie and that just made him like her that much more.

"I wouldn't risk it just to be your friend Blake." Nellie whispered as she detached her lips from his, but she stayed only centimetres away from him.

Blake smiled and caught her lips in his again, but in a much stronger kiss that made both of their insides turn. Their kisses were hard, but if anyone were to walk past they would just think they were two normal teenagers as they nipped at each other's lips and his hands wound up and into her dark hair while her own situated on his hips.

This was it. This was the kiss that there was no going back from, it was that kiss that told each other that they weren't going to settle for anything less than each other. When they finally pulled apart their arms stayed locked around each other and their smiles penetrated the others.

"So if we're not friends... what are we?" Nellie muttered against his lips, a small smirk playing on them.

"Secret friends..." Blake responded, meeting her smirk with his own as her breath tickled his face.

Nellie shook her head and looked into his eyes, "We're not friends Blake, remember that."

Blake nodded as he unconsciously played with a strand of her hair. "How about you be my Secret girlfriend?"

Nellie smiled and scrunched her nose up. "Is that you asking?"

"Only if you want to." He replied softly and he suddenly felt his heart rate quicken as he waited for her answer.

Nellie grinned and pressed her lips to his softly, but pulled back after a second. "I'll only be your secret girlfriend if you be my secret boyfriend."

Blake laughed and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Alright, I'll be your secret boyfriend."

* * *

Nellie smiled happily as she walked out of the school building the next afternoon. Her smile hadn't left her face since the previous night and she had a feeling it would be staying a little longer. Lindsay and Marissa had been bugging her about her happy mood all day, not convinced when Nellie told them that it was for no particular reason.

When she had returned home the previous night the dean and her brother's had already left to go back home, Reece and her father didn't pay much attention to her good mood, the only thing they asked when she had came home was if Marissa was okay and then they left her to go to bed. Nellie still couldn't believe that she had gotten away with it.

"So tell us again why you needed Marissa to pretend that she was in a car accident?" Lindsay asked as the three of them walked down the schools steps and toward the parking lot.

Nellie rolled her eyes. "You know why!"

"Yes, but we don't believe you." Marissa responded and shot her a grin.

Nellie glared at the redhead. "Fine. It wasn't because I had to go on an emergency tampon run and I was too embarrassed to tell my family."

"I knew it!" Lindsay exclaimed, laughing. Nellie sighed, she should have known better than to try and get away with a shitty lie like that. "So, what's the big secret?" Lindsay smirked, linking her arm through Nellie's as they walked toward the parking lot.

Nellie sighed, biting her lip slightly. She knew she couldn't tell them about Blake, no matter how close of a friendship they had or how much they hated the feud they would never forgive her for dating someone that went to McKinley. "I was with someone..."

"A guy someone!?" Marissa piped up, turning to look at Nellie in shock. It had been a long time since Nellie had liked anyone and she hadn't dated since Jake in their sophomore year, so Marissa and Lindsay were always excited when there might be a chance that Nellie had met someone.

Nellie nodded slowly, careful not to give too much away.

"Who? Do we know him?" Lindsay asked quickly, her eyes widening in excitement.

"You don't know him and it's going to stay that way for while." Nellie responded curtly.

"What!?" Lindsay exclaimed, her jaw dropping. "You finally meet a guy, but we're not allowed to meet him!?"

"Not yet." Nellie explained, shaking her head. "It's new and I don't want to jinx it." She lied carefully.

Lindsay and Marissa exchanged confused glances. "I've never known you to be so secretive." Marissa said as they finally reached Lindsay's car.

Nellie shrugged and got into the back seat. She didn't want to lie to her best friends, but it was what she had to do if she wanted to keep things going with Blake. If people found out then everything would change, for both of them. Nellie wasn't sure how McKinley would react toward Blake if they found out, but she knew that Carmel would practically disown her. She would be ignored by the people she used to call her friends and probably even Reece and taunted by the rest of the school. She would no longer be Carmel's sweetheart that everyone loved. She'd be shunned.

"So, you going to the game tonight Nel?" Lindsay piped up as she started her car up.

"Of course." Nellie nodded and rested her head on the window. She had to go to the game, her father was coming tonight. Luckily Carmel were playing a team from a few towns over and they never got very far in the league, but Nellie was still expected to go and support her school. She thought of Blake and smiled slightly, remembering the plans they had made to meet after the game had finished, he too had a game against another school, so instead of going to the parties after they had made plans to meet up.

* * *

Blake tried to focus his attention on the road, but his excitement was getting the better of him. He had seen Nellie just 24 hours ago, but they were officially together now and after winning the football game, his excitement was heightened and the thought of seeing Nellie and being able to kiss her made it even harder to concentrate.

They had agreed to meet by the park where the fight had happened after the game two weeks ago. It had only been two weeks since Nellie had first accepted a ride from Blake, but it felt longer. They had talked for hours before Blake drove her home the previous night and even though they didn't know everything about each other, they felt like they did.

Blake glanced behind him as he pulled up in the empty parking lot. It was almost ten at night so there wouldn't be anyone around, but that didn't make him any less nervous. If anyone saw them together they were screwed.

Just as he turned his head back around he spotted an unfamiliar car, but he watched out of the mirror as Nellie jumped out of the passenger seat and then waved at the driver before the car pulled away. Blake was suddenly glad that he had turned his head lights off when he had pulled up. He turned back in his seat and waved his hand slightly, signalling to Nellie that it was actually him in the car and she grinned before she made her way to his car and immediately climbed in.

"Hey," She smiled as she climbed into the car and lent over, giving him a quick kiss.

Blake smiled as she pulled back, noting in his head that he could totally get used to kissing Nellie. "Hey yourself." He responded and glanced back to where the car had just been. "Who dropped you off?"

"My brother's wife Claire. She's cool." Nellie replied with a shrug and clipped her seat belt on.

Blake nodded and started up his car. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked, realising that they hadn't actually made plans on what to do.

Nellie frowned. What could they do? Both of their schools would be out around town tonight because they had won their football games so they couldn't risk going out around town. "I have an Idea." She grinned as an idea came to mind.

Blake gave her a questioning look, but nodded. "Got an address?"

Nellie nodded and put the address into the sat nav. She watched as Blake frowned, obviously confused at the destination. "The old city pool?"

Nellie nodded quickly. "I know its shut, but my older brother used to be on our schools swim team and he managed to get a key to the city pool. He gave it to me when he left for college a few years ago."

Blake nodded, accepting her answer and started the ten minute drive to the pool. When they arrived Nellie told Blake to park around the back and they made their way into the pool. As they didn't plan on this and didn't bring bathing suits, they decided to sit on the roof of the pool which was used in the summer when people wanted to sunbathe.

"It's so beautiful up here." Nellie said softly as they stood by the edge of the roof, looking out at the city. The pool was on the edge of town, on a slight hill so you could see a lot of the city from the roof.

Blake nodded, silently agreeing. "I've never been here before."

"Really?" Nellie responded quickly and looked shocked. "I used to always come here! I haven't been since last year though."

Blake shook his head and sat down on one of the lawn chairs that had been left out. "Nope. I always went to North Side." He explained, referring to the pool that was on his side of town.

"Ah, I forgot you live pretty far from here." She replied and followed him, taking a seat on the chair opposite. "I guess I never go across town either." She added, thinking about all the times her brother and his friends had gone across town just to get in a fight with McKinley.

"Yeah, I guess you have to be pretty special for me to come over this side of the tracks." He said with a chuckle and lent on his knees.

Nellie rolled her eyes at him. "I guess." She mumbled and fell back in her chair.

They spent the next few hours just talking about their day and anything that came to mind really. Nellie told Blake about her friends and how they knew she was dating someone and Blake told Nellie about his football game and it just carried on. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight and they had to leave because of curfews.

"You can pull up right outside my house." Nellie said before Blake could slow down a few houses down. "My brother will still be at the party and my Dad will be asleep." Blake nodded and pulled up outside Nellie's house. "Thanks for the ride." She said as she picked up her bag from the floor.

"It's fine. You should know that by now." Blake responded with a laugh, referring to all of the times he had given her a ride home now. "It's kinda our thing." He added with a grin,

"Our Thing?" Nellie questioned, smirking at him. "I wasn't aware we had a thing."

"Oh we definitely have a Thing." Blake responded and edged forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. His hand reached up and brushed her cheek slightly and he pulled back from the peck.

"Do you want to go to Jefferson with me this weekend?" Nellie asked quietly. "I have a dance competition against a school there and my family aren't going."

"What about the rest of the school?" Blake asked. He couldn't turn up at a school event, it would give them away straight away.

"Carmel isn't interested in the dance team. There'll only be a few of us there so don't worry about running into anyone." She explained, shaking her head.

"Well I guess I'll have to come then," Blake replied and grinned at her. "You know, just to see if you're as bad at dancing as you are driving."

"Hey! How do you know I'm a bad driver!?" Nellie exclaimed and pulled away from Blake completely.

"You're always being drove everywhere by someone else. Chances are, you haven't passed your test yet." Blake explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Whatever." Nellie playfully glared at him. "Will I see you before the weekend?" She asked as she went to open the car door.

"I hope so." Blake responded and Nellie lent over, kissing him quickly before she jumped out of his car. "Hey, that's all I get!?" He called after her, a smile on his face.

Nellie turned around and walked backwards, giving him a small wave. "See ya later!"

Blake sighed and shook his head as he watched her wave and then enter her house. He drove away as the front door shut, not wanting anyone to catch him outside her house.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it seems like they are moving pretty fast, but that is going to incorporated into future chapters, so it's not just random! Let me know what you like and dislike in a review. What do you want to see more of? etc, etc. And again, thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to try and update again this week because I left you hanging, so keep an eye out, but I make no promises :)) **

**Love, Sophie! :))**


	10. Distance

**Hey! I am so sorry for not updating in a while, I know I said I was going to try and get this chapter out quickly, but life got in the way and I've been really busy lately with work and actually having a social life (shocker i know) hahaha! But yeah, so I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I wasn't sure how much longer it would take me you are just going to have to deal with a short chapter this time :) **

**Chapter 10 - Distance**

* * *

Nellie smiled, satisfied at her appearance in the mirror and put her brush down. She was only wearing skinny jeans, a plain tank and a hoodie, but she was travelling to one of the neighbouring towns for the dance competition today so she wanted to be comfortable, but she was meeting Blake there and she wanted to look somewhat presentable after being on a bus that smelt like old gym socks for two hours.

They were originally going to drive up to Jefferson together, but Nellie's dance team had hired a bus for the whole team to go together and they didn't want to cause suspicion so they decided they'd just meet up when they got there. Blake had told his parents he was staying over Michael's for the night, but he had booked a hotel room at the same hotel that Nellie was staying at so they could be together.

They hadn't managed to see each other since they were together at the swimming pool the previous weekend because they either had dance or football practice or other commitments with friends and family so they were both happy that they would finally got some time together that wouldn't be interrupted.

Nellie let out a content sigh and turned away from the mirror, excited about the competition and seeing Blake. They had talked on the phone almost every night that week, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person and though she didn't want to admit it, she actually missed him. It scared her that she was actually missing Blake, they had only known each other for a short period of time and if she was missing him after only a week of dating, what was it going to be like in a month? She had never had a relationship that lasted longer than three months and that was back in her sophomore year with Jake.

Nellie's phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly grabbed at her phone, seeing Blake's name on the screen. She made a mental note to change his name to something else – just in case anyone saw – before she answered her phone. "Hey Stranger." She said softly into the phone. "Wow it's only been..." She glanced at her clock. "...Eight hours since we last spoke."

She heard Blake chuckle down the phone and her smile widened at the sound. "I just can't get enough of you." He joked, but Nellie wondered whether he was really joking or not.

"I bet." Nellie smiled and sat down on her bed. "So, what's up?"

"Not much, I just thought I would call to make sure you're awake." Blake responded and Nellie could practically feel his charm radiating from him, making her melt through the phone.

"Well, I'm up." Nellie grinned. "Are y-" She started, only to be interrupted by her door opening.

"You ready to leave yet Nells?" Jason, Nellie's eldest brother asked as he walked into her room.

"Jeez Jase, ever heard of knocking!?" Nellie exclaimed and put her phone to her shoulder, careful not to let her brother see the caller I.D. "I could have been naked!" She heard Blake laugh through the speaker.

"Stop being dramatic." Jason rolled his eyes. "We've gotta go if you wanna be on time for the bus so tell your boyfriend you'll see him on Sunday."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Nellie yelled quickly, her eyes widening in fear.

"Sure you don't, Claire just took you to meet your friends in secret on Friday night." Jason chuckled and shook his head.

"Claire told you!?" Nellie yelled again.

"She didn't have too, it was obvious." Jason shrugged. "Are these your bags?" He asked nonchalantly and Nellie nodded, dumfounded. "I'll take them to the car. Be down in Two minutes." He said before he left without another word.

Nellie stared after her brother in shock. He didn't even have an opinion on the situation. "Nellie? You okay?" Blake's voice interrupted her shocked state and she was reminded of Blake on the line still.

"Sorry," She shook her head. "I've gotta go, my brother is inpatient." She explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, well I'll see you in approximately two hours." Blake said and Nellie could practically see him grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Bye." Nellie said softly before she shut the phone off, not waiting for a response. She smiled again and let out a sigh, she didn't remember the last time she felt this way or if she ever actually had before.

A beeping of a horn pulled Nellie from her thoughts and she pushed them to the back of her head, not wanting to think about any of that. It was too soon. She quickly grabbed her purse and made her way toward Jason's car.

"You ready kiddo?" Jason asked when Nellie climbed into the front seat.

"Yep." Nellie nodded, a smile on her face as she looked down at her phone and saw a text from Blake.

_See you soon xx_

That was all it said but Nellie couldn't help as her smile widened at it.

* * *

"I'm going to Michael's!" Blake yelled to his parents as he jumped down the last few stairs.

"Be sensible!" He heard his mother's voice call back.

"Will do!" Blake said and made his way to his car. He tossed his backpack that had clothes for tomorrow in and his jacket into the backseat and jumped into the front, immediately starting his car up. He couldn't wait to get to Jefferson. He had never seen Nellie dance before, Shanna had brought her up in conversation a few times, saying that she was really good and that Carmel were their only real competition. Blake hadn't really listened though, he hadn't been interested in Nellie _or _Shanna's dance team back then.

But now things were different. He couldn't seem to _stop _thinking about Nellie Veitenheimer. It was a pretty crazy thing for Blake, to like a girl the way he liked Nellie; He had never been big on relationships, the longest relationship he had was in his sophomore year and he dated the girl for almost a year; since then it has only been hook up's – never a relationship. He just wasn't that kind of guy.

Well, before he met Nellie he thought he wasn't. Now he could hardly remember why he had never wanted a real relationship.

He drove through the slow streets of Lima until he reached the highway and he was on his well on his way to the neighbouring town, only the music playing from the radio was heard the whole journey.

* * *

Nellie couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she watched out of the window as the hotel they were staying at for the night came into view. It was nothing special, the dance team didn't have a large budget, but she wasn't thinking of the crappy hotel; She was just excited to see Blake.

"You excited for today Nells?" Katie, a younger girl on the team questioned and Nellie turned her head away from the window, taking in the girls bright blue eyes.

"Of course." Nellie nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. "Probably not as excited as you though, it's your first competition." She added and the blonde let out a nervous laugh.

"Pretty nervous actually." She admitted quietly, glancing behind their seat to the rest of the girls who were all talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"You'll be fine." Nellie smiled as the bus came to a stop and she glanced out of the window, catching a glimpse of Blake's familiar blue hoodie. "Even if you mess up a few times, everything works out." She told Katie, though her eyes trained on the spot where she had just spotted Blake. "Trust me." She added quietly and finally turned to look back at the blonde.

"Thanks Nellie." Katie grinned. She didn't have time to say anything else because the girls started filing off the bus and into the hotel.

Nellie let out a breath of air and made her way off of the bus, silently praying that everything this weekend would go to plan. They had to win this weekend to qualify for the next round in the state dance competition and she wanted to win with Blake watching; that meant that nobody could catch him here. If he was seen by _anybody _he'd have to leave as quickly as possible, Nellie didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if that were to happen.

"Hey beautiful," Nellie jumped as she felt arms wrap around her from behind and then Blake's voice in her ear. She let out a breath of relief and couldn't help the warmness spread throughout her body at just hearing his voice again, in person and not over the phone.

"We have to be careful." Nellie muttered and glanced around the parking lot. They were stood around the side of the bus, covered by another school bus so nobody could see them, but if anyone were to walk around the corner they'd be seen.

Blake sighed, tickling the skin on Nellie's neck lightly. "What time is your dance?"

Nellie frowned slightly, trying to remember, and turned around in his arms, setting her own hands on his chest. "Three. We can hang out for a little while before I start rehearsal."

"Hmm," Blake started, his fingertips brushing against the strip of bare skin between her jeans and sweater. He went to open his mouth again to speak, but Nellie leant up and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"I better go and get my bag." Nellie said as she disconnected their lips.

Blake nodded and stepped away from her, knowing that it was risky being out in the open with Nellie's teammates just around the corner. "I'm in room 220. Come and find me when you can."

"Sure," Nellie responded and stepped out of his arms. "See you in a bit." She said before she started walking backwards to where the rest of the team were.

"Hey!" Blake called out before Nellie had got too far away. She looked up at him in question, their brown eyes meeting in the middle. "I missed you." He said softly, sending her his signature grin.

Nellie smiled again before she nodded and said, "I missed you too, Jenner."

* * *

Nellie walked with a spring in her step as she made her way down the long corridor, searching for Blake's room. It had taken her awhile to get away from the team, she had been put in a room with Katie so that wasn't so bad, the younger girl wouldn't question her sneaking off to be with Blake. She only had a few hours now until she would have to start rehearsing for the competition and though Nellie loved dance almost more than anything else in the world, she wished she could spend just a little while longer with Blake before she'd have to run off.

Once she finally reached his room she gave it a couple of knocks and Blake was there within seconds. She couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks as he appeared without a shirt on.

"Hey," She muttered, glancing at the floor.

Blake didn't seem to notice her embarrassment and lightly grabbed her forearm, pulling her into the room and shutting the door quickly. "Did anyone see you?" He asked quickly, looking slightly out of breath.

She frowned and shook her head. "No, but the girls wouldn't let me leave. Sorry it took awhile."

Blake let out a relieved sigh, but still anxiously ran a hand through his shaggy hair. She noted that he needed a haircut soon.

"Hey, what's going on?" Noticing his uneasiness, Nellie stepped toward him, finally able to get over his shirtlessness and reached up, letting her hand settle on his neck, her fingertips tickling his cheek slightly.

Blake shook his head and let out another breath. He was about to open his mouth and respond, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Are you expecting somebody?" She frowned and stepped back in confusion, glancing between Blake and the door.

"Shanna's here." He said as another knock sounded from the door.

* * *

**THE END. **

**What did you think? I hope you liked it and again, apologies for the wait and for the short chapter, but hey, at least I'm updating right? :) Anyway, thank you so much for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them and I love to hear what you all think of the chapters and what else you would like to see in the future! So keep it up! :D Hehe, thanks for reading! **


	11. Secret

**Hi Everyone! I am so, so sorry for not updating in over a month but I have a legitimate excuse for it; I was working (Also I'm lazy which isn't that legitimate but hey). Anyway, Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support! We're at 125 reviews which is amazing considering this fandom has dwindled down to so little people now! I hope I can update soon and please enjoy the chapter :) **

**Chapter 11 - Secret **

* * *

Shanna smirked as she walked through the hotel, her eyes glancing at all of the different dance teams that were competing that weekend. McKinley weren't actually in this competition – they were already through to the next round – but Shanna figured she would go and scope out the competition, it always helped to be one step ahead.

She hadn't told anyone she was coming. She wasn't supposed to be here and if anyone found out what she was doing then she and the whole of her team would be disqualified, costing them the whole championship. McKinley weren't big on the dance team, but Shanna loved it and if the school board knew she was cheating, they'd pull the plug on the dance team immediately, giving what little funds they had to the football or hockey team.

Shanna wasn't an idiot, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was her senior year and she was determined to win the dance championships for McKinley. She wanted the team to finally be noticed for what they were – talented – not just girls prancing around in shorts and tank tops.

Shanna stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Carmel's dance team stood by the reception desk. They were McKinley's main competition – in everything – and she wasn't going to let her team lose against them – not again. Shanna became captain of the dance team last year and that was the first time they had lost a competition. It was to Carmel, and though Shanna never meant to hold a grudge toward them, she did and as she watched them across the room she felt her eyes slit together slightly.

She had to stop herself from marching over to them, especially when she spotted their captain – Nellie Veitenheimer – come into view, they would grass her up as soon as they spotted her. She didn't know Nellie, but the brunette became captain of the Carmel team the same year as she did and she was related to Reece Veitenheimer so she knew not to go anywhere near her.

Shanna turned on her heels and started in the opposite direction, turning a corner and heading out the front door, hoping to grab something to eat before the teams started practicing. She stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a very familiar looking boy stood against a bus, smirking into his cell phone as he typed.

She frowned, obviously confused and opened her mouth to say something when he suddenly looked up and Shanna came face to face with Blake. His eyes widened and the shock was evident in them even from the distance that was between he and Shanna.

"What are you doing here?" They both sputtered out in unison. "No, what are _you _doing here?" They said again, their confusion doubling.

"I asked first!" Shanna managed to get out before Blake could speak up.

"So!?" Blake responded quickly, glancing across to the hotel entrance where he could see Nellie with her dance team. If Shanna had seen them together everything would be over, no matter how understanding Shanna could be, this was one where situation where he knew she wouldn't be.

"I'm on the dance team! Why are you here!?" Shanna exclaimed, hoping that Blake would believe her lie.

Blake frowned, already knowing that McKinley weren't competing. He had made sure of that after Nellie had invited him, not wanting to run into anyone from school and blow their cover, but that seemed to be happening anyway.

"You're not competing this weekend?" Blake responded with a questioning look, his eyebrows raised.

"Who says I'm not?" Shanna bit back, mirroring Blake's own questioning look.

"The Internet!"

Shanna's eyes widened and she tried to find a response, she couldn't be found out, but she had been. Her shoulder's sunk and she let out a shallow sigh. "Fine. You caught me, I'm not supposed to be here." She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "Please don't tell anyone you saw you, I need the team to win next month and this is the only way."

Blake frowned again, still confused at her explanation, but after Shanna's words settled in, he realised what his friend was actually doing here. "You're cheating aren't you?"

"No!" Shanna exclaimed quickly. "I'm just seeing how good the other schools teams are. If I don't win this year then the team is getting cut."

"Riiight." Blake still didn't fully understand Shanna's reasoning to be here, but it got her off of the subject of why he was here and as long as Shanna wasn't questioning that, his and Nellie's relationship was still a secret.

"So what are you doing here?" Shanna asked, her eyebrows rising in question.

Blake's eyes widened slightly and he stuttered out a response. "I- Nothing."

"Nothing?" Shanna smirked slightly, knowing Blake was hiding something. "Somehow I don't believe that."

"I-" Blake started, his mind trying to come up with a lie to feed Shanna with. "-If you don't tell anyone you saw me here, I won't tell anyone that I saw you."

Shanna glared at him. "What the hell Blake? I told you what I'm doing!"

Blake shrugged and a small grin appeared on his face. "Shouldn't have gave it up so easy should ya."

Shanna glared at him again. "You're such a Jerk."

Blake's grin widened as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "C'mon, I'll help you cheat for awhile." He said and lead Shanna into the hotel as she laughed slightly. He knew that Shanna would keep bugging him about why he was here, but while he had one up on her, he was safe.

* * *

Nellie's eyes widened as the knocking on the door startled her. She turned her head back to the door as another knock sounded, yet neither she nor Blake made a move to open the door. They knew if they opened that door that their secret would be out and it was far too soon for that secret to come out. They hadn't had enough time with each other yet, they weren't ready.

"Open the damn door Blake Jenner!" Shanna's usually bright voice sounded angry as another bang sounded through the door, her knocking getting more inpatient.

Nellie's eyes widened again as she met Blake's eyes, his own were doubled as he stared straight back at her.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Nellie whispered frantically.

"Did she see you?" Blake whispered back and Nellie shook her head in response. "Hide!" He spluttered out, pointing into the hotel room.

"Where the hell do you expect me to hide!?" Nellie responded, looking around the room that only had a bed, a chest of drawers and a door leading into the bathroom that Nellie already knew would be smaller than a shoe box and would be the first place Shanna would look.

"Under the bed!" Blake said, pushing Nellie toward the bed before she could object.

"I am not getting under there!" Nellie protested, grabbing Blake's arms to stop him.

"Why not?" Blake frowned, obviously confused.

"This is a basic hotel Blake! Who knows what's lurking under there!?" Nellie responded, another knock sounding made them both turn and look at the door.

"I already know who is in there with you Blake, I saw you let her in!" Shanna's voice sounded and both Blake and Nellie felt their breath hitch in their throats. "Open this door before I tell the whole of Carmel's team what their captain is getting up to!"

"Is she serious?" Nellie managed to get out, a look of horror crossing her face at the thought of Shanna's threat.

Blake didn't respond and rushed to the door, pulling it open without another hint of hesitation. "Hey, Shan." He said, awkwardly waving his hand.

"Hey Shan!?" Shanna spluttered, her bright blue eyes were a few shades darker and Blake knew that meant that the blonde was angry. "What the hell are you playing at Blake Jenner!?"

Blake opened his mouth to speak, but Shanna pushed past him, her voice rising. "She is a Knight! Do you know how much crap this is going to get you into!? What the hell are you thinking!?"

"I do have a name, you know!" Nellie spoke up, glaring at the blonde as she came to a stop between Blake and Nellie.

"I know your name." Shanna spat, turning toward Blake. "What the hell are you thinking!?" She repeated her previous remark, her hands flying into the air.

Blake rolled his eyes at Shanna's dramatics. He had thought she would be the easiest to break the news too. Shanna was level headed and compassionate and always saw the best in people, but she could sometimes be a little theatrical. "Would you shut up for a minute?" Blake muttered and walked across the room, standing by Nellie in an act to shield her from his friend. Shanna wouldn't hurt a fly, but if looks could kill, Nellie would be dead pretty soon.

Shanna's eyes seemed to widen even further, something Blake didn't think was possible. "Did you ju-"

"Shut up!" Blake cut her off quickly. He held a hand out to her and she glared at him, exhaling deeply. "If you'd let me explain-"

"Explain!?" Blake didn't get very far before Shanna had interrupted him. "You're doing god knows what with Nellie freaking Veitenheimer! What the hell is there to explain!?"

"I like her, Shanna!" Blake snapped, throwing his hands into the air out of frustration. "I like her and that's not going to change because she goes to Carmel!"

Shanna's mouth shut abruptly and she looked between her best guy friend and the brunette that she hardly knew. She knew that the feud between their schools was stupid and she never had any part in it, but she also knew that Blake being with Nellie meant that he could get hurt, not just emotionally, but physically. If anyone else found out about this – Shanna didn't even want to think about what damage could be done.

"You're such idiots." She muttered, collapsing onto the single chair in the corner.

Nellie flinched slightly and fought the urge to snap at the blonde. Nellie knew it would just make things worse. "I won't let anyone at Carmel hurt him, you know." Nellie said, already aware that Shanna was acting this way because she was worried for Blake. She knew enough about the girl through their dance competitions that she didn't give a shit about the feud.

Shanna's head shot up and her eyes locked with Nellie's for a few moments. "If this gets out... If Blake gets hurt... Just remember that it's your fault."

"Shanna!" Blake exclaimed, breaking the girls eye contact. "I knew what I was getting myself into when we started this! We're not going to hide away forever, one day it's going to come out and we'll have to face whatever consequences come our way!"

Shanna glared, her eyes looking between Blake and Nellie in silence before she finally stepped back. "I'll talk to you when you get home, Blake." She said and turned on her heels, storming from the room.

Nellie and Blake watched after her until the dorm slammed shut, breaking them from their thoughts. "She won't tell anyone will she?" Nellie questioned, turning to Blake slowly.

Blake shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that he had. "Nah. Shanna's harmless, she's just protective."

"I'll say." Nellie mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey," Blake muttered, resting his hands on Nellie's hips. "Shanna's bitchy, but she's got heart. She won't tell, and once you get to know her, she'll like you plenty."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Nellie sighed, shaking her head.

Blake frowned, tucking his thumb under her chin he lifted it up for her to look at him. "Then what is it?"

"Now that Shanna knows... She obviously doesn't like the idea of us being together, and I don't want that to influence you." Nellie admitted, unable to break their eye contact.

"That'll never happen." Blake smiled and lent down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled away only a few moments later, but their foreheads stayed pressed together. "I want to be with you and not even my best friends opinion on us could change that."

Nellie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, only then realising that Blake still wasn't wearing a shirt. Her face grew hot and she quickly stepped away from him. "You should find a shirt."

Blake smirked. Nellie's pink cheeks a clear sign that she was embarrassed. He chose not to play on her embarrassment and grabbed his shirt from the bed, throwing it on quickly. "Better?" He grinned at her.

Nellie fought the urge to say No and nodded her head instead. She definitely didn't mind seeing Blake without a shirt on, but it just made things a lot more heated and she was definitely _not _ready to take things that far with Blake. This was going to be an uphill battle for them and she didn't want to fall too hard for him before they had everything figured out.

"Let's watch a movie before I have to head back to the girls."

* * *

Nellie groaned as her eyes flicked open and she came face-to-face with a sleeping Blake. She jumped slightly, unable to remember why she was asleep in Blake's hotel room. It only took a few seconds for her to remember that they had been watching a movie and they must have fallen asleep.

"Shit!" She cursed, noticing the time on the digital clock by the bed. It was gone midnight. She was supposed to have met up with the rest of the team at around six for dinner and a last minute rehearsal. She was sure that the coach would be going crazy looking for her and would have called her father.

"Mmm," Blake mumbled in his sleep, the arm that was wrapped around Nellie's waist pulled her closer. "What's wrong?" He muttered, his eyes opening slightly as Nellie jumped out of the bed.

"We fell asleep!" She exclaimed, grabbing her hoodie from the floor and pulling it on. "I missed dinner and rehearsal!" She explained quickly, glad that she had decided to meet Blake after their first competition earlier in the day. If she'd have missed that then she'd never hear the end of it.

"What time is it?" Blake spluttered, eyes widening as he looked at the clock. "Shit!" He cursed and jumped out of the bed. "Do you have everything? Oh god your coach is going to kill you!" Blake knew how strict the coaches were when the teams were away in other towns.

"My coach is going to kill me!? My Dad is going to kill me!" Nellie responded frantically, pulling her sneakers back on. "I'll see you tomorrow okay!?" She said before she rushed out of the door and down the hall, hoping that maybe someone had covered for her.

As she rushed down the stairs she knew she would need an excuse for where she was, but she her brain couldn't even put anything together in her current state. When she reached the floor she was staying at she expected to see the coach stood outside her door, that stern look on her face that Nellie knew so well, but she wasn't.

She slowly made her way down the hall and toward her room, still finding nobody waiting for her. She quietly opened her hotel room door, finding the room dark and a mass of blonde curls across the pillow of Katie's bed. Nellie tiptoed through the room, dropping her purse onto the floor and climbed into bed without bothering to change.

She thought she was safe until the lamp flashed on and Katie was now sat up in her bed, her eyebrows raised. "You are so lucky that I'm a quick thinker Nellie."

Nellie's eyes widened and she sat up, staring at the younger girl. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone was asking about you at dinner." Katie explained with a shrug. "I hadn't seen you since the first meet so I told everyone you were sick and you weren't up for dinner or rehearsal. The coach bought it and I think the girls did too."

"Really?" Nellie's shock was evident. She didn't know Katie extremely well, she would class her as a friend, but she never would have thought that she would cover for her like this. "Thanks Katie, I owe you."

"Mhm." Katie nodded. "So, where were you?"

"I uh- I was with a friend." Nellie admitted. She didn't want to lie to the girl after what she had done for her, but it was Nellie's secret and she couldn't risk anyone else finding out today.

"A guy friend?" Katie grinned, wanting to know more.

"A girl never tells." Nellie teased.

Katie giggled lightly and Nellie knew that she was safe.

For now.

She and Blake would have to start being more careful if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

**Like it? The end was kind of rushed because I just really wanted to get something posted, but I have a pretty good idea as to where this story is going so please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! I'll try and post as soon as I can :) Thanks for reading! **


	12. You Always Do What Your Friends Say?

**Hey! I am sooo sorry for not updating in three months, but I moved house and I didn't have internet for a long time and then when I finally got my internet back I was going through some shitty stuff (and still am), but I'm working through it and hopefully I'll be able to finish this story off! Enjoy:) **

**Chapter 12 - You always do what your friends say?**

* * *

Nellie couldn't help the churning of her stomach as she stepped off of the bus. She had gone back to Blake's room after breakfast that morning, but he had already left, Nellie suspected Shanna had something to do with that. Blake had told her that his friends' opinions weren't going to affect their relationship, but Nellie couldn't help but be paranoid.

She knew that the churning of her stomach wasn't just because she was worried about their relationship, but because someone knew about them and there was a chance that the school and her brother could find out very soon.

"Nellie!" Jason's voice called from across the parking lot and Nellie looked up to see her eldest brother stood by his car.

"Hey Jase," Nellie smiled as she reached him.

"How was the meet?" Jason asked, taking her bag from her and putting it into the trunk.

"It was good, we got second place so we're through to the next round." Nellie responded, flashing him a grin as she tried to push her worries about Blake to the back of her mind.

"Dad'll be proud." Jason said as they climbed into the car.

Nellie rolled her eyes under her bangs. In the ten years that Nellie had been dancing, her father had only ever been to a couple of her dance competitions and never had he once told her he was proud of her for anything she had accomplished by dancing. She knew that it was because of her mother that he didn't watch her dance.

Carmen Veitenheimer died eight years ago in a freak accident. She was driving home one night with Nellie and Reece in the backseat when their car was hit by a drunk driver. Nellie and Reece had gotten out with a few cuts and bruises, while their mother had sustained serious head injuries and died in the hospital.

Their father had never gotten over his wife's death and Nellie thought that he might never be able to get over it. Nellie had admired her parent's relationship as a child, they were exactly what she wanted when she grew up and even after her mother's death she hoped that she would have a love like theirs.

Nellie knew her father didn't like that she danced, but she wouldn't let him stop her. She had secretly applied for college in New York, the same college that her mother had attended. Her father would find out eventually and he would try everything in his power to change Nellie's mind, but she knew what she wanted – and she wanted to get out of this town.

She didn't want to go to the state school like all of her brother's had done and Reece would be doing in the fall – she had her own plans and they didn't involve anything her father wanted her to do.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Jason nudged her with his elbow, interrupting her from her thoughts. "You're way out of it."

"I'm just tired." Nellie shrugged.

"So I take it you won't want Claire's special chicken tonight?" Jason smirked, referring to his wife's dish that Nellie always loved when she made it.

"Claire's cooking!?" Nellie exclaimed, immediately brightening up at the thought of her sister-in-law's cooking and forgetting about what was going on with Blake for a few moments.

"And there she is," Jason joked, smiling at his sisters sudden change of mood.

Nellie simply shrugged and turned back to look out of the window, her mind immediately going straight back to the Blake situation. She didn't want to be that girl who thought about her boyfriend all day every day and was incapable of doing anything else, but right now, that's all she wanted to do. She wanted to figure it all out – how they were going to be together, when they were going to tell people or if they even were going to, how long they were going to stay together – the list went on and on and she currently had no answers.

The only thing she was sure of right now was that Claire's special chicken had never looked so good.

* * *

Blake dropped his bag in the hall and let out a heavy sigh, ignoring what sounded like a small dog barking in his ear, but was actually Shanna going on and on about how much of an idiot he was.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Shanna exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm trying not to." Blake grumbled his reply, earning a glare from her.

"Who else knows about the two of you?" Shanna asked after she let out a breath of air.

"Nobody!" Blake exclaimed. "Well my mom does."

Shanna couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face, but fought the urge to mutter a snarky 'momma's boy'.

"So are you done? Because I really would like to get some sleep after hearing you yapping in my ear for two hours straight." Blake said, making his way through to the kitchen with Shanna following close behind.

"You want to sleep at a time like this!?" Shanna exclaimed, her voice rising a few octaves. "Blake, you're dating Nellie freaking Veitenheimer! How do you not get how completely wrong that is!?"

"Wrong?" Blake scoffed and turned on his heels to face Shanna, looking at her incredulously. "Out of everyone I thought that you would be the person who would understand, Shan!"

Shanna shut her eyes, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "Blake you know that this isn't _just _because she goes to Carmel."

"Then why can't you be on board?" Blake questioned, looking at his best girl friend with wide eyes. "I need _someone _on my side when this comes out."

"That's the point, Blake!" Shanna exclaimed, but her own wide eyes shone with defeat. "When this comes out you're not going to be standing for anyone to be on your side. McKinley are going to completely shun you, and I don't even want to think about what Carmel are going to do to you."

"I can handle it Shanna, I just need my friends on my side." Blake explained, staring at her with the same defeated expression that Shanna sported.

Shanna let out a heavy sigh, turning away from Blake for a few moments and then looked back up at him. "Fine. I'm in."

"You are?" Blake smiled, obviously surprised.

"If you're sure about this, then I'll be here for you." Shanna said, giving him a small smile.

* * *

Nellie fell back onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She had just spent the last few hours sat around a table with her family, and even though she loved them, she couldn't handle being around them for much longer than an hour or so, especially all at the same time. Football was always the main topic of conversation, college came second and occasionally their father would bring up how school was going.

It was all completely the same and it bored Nellie to no end.

Her phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts and she rolled over, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Blake's name flashing across the screen – she noted for the second time that weekend that she should change his name – and swiped her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hey you," She smiled wider and fell back against the bed again. "You're pretty hard to keep track of." She said, referring to Blake disappearing from the hotel that morning.

"Yeah," She could hear the nervousness in his voice and she could practically see him rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. "I was going to find you before I left, but Shanna basically hijacked me."

"You always do what your friends say?" Nellie responded, arching her eyebrow slightly with a smirk.

Blake laughed and Nellie could no longer hear a trace of nerves. "Oh yeah, _all _the time. My friends told me I should date you and you and I just couldn't resist." He was joking, but Nellie didn't know that in reality he wasn't. If she saw the look on his face right now, she'd know that he _wasn't _joking and his friends had told him weeks ago to date her.

Blake liked her though, even back when Charlie and Michael suggested the 'prank of all pranks' he had liked her. He wasn't dating Nellie because his friends suggested it, he knew that but his friends didn't and that scared him like hell.

Nellie let out a laugh and shook her head. "Oh, I'm sure."

Blake forced out a laugh and hoped it would suffice. It seemed to do it because Nellie carried on talking and they ended up on the phone to each other for a good hour.

* * *

Shanna's mind was on overdrive and it had been since she returned home a couple of hours ago. She wasn't good at keeping secrets, never had been and this was one big secret to keep to herself. Just the thought of Blake being with Nellie Veitenheimer made her stomach flip and her mouth open to speak the words that were dying to come out.

"Babe?" Shanna's snapped her head back to Michael, bringing her from her thoughts. "You alright?" He laughed slightly, but put an arm around her shoulders.

Shanna went to nod her head, but in the last second changed her mind and shook her head instead. "I have to tell you something." She admitted and looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Michael suddenly felt nervous as he noticed Shanna's white face and wide eyes.

"I-" Shanna didn't want to do it, she wanted to keep Blake's secret, but Michael was his best friend. He would understand, he was level headed and always thought things through before he acted – He was the perfect person to talk to about this.

"Shanna?" Michael pressed on, his concern doubling every second that he looked at Shanna.

"It's Blake." She admitted quietly and glanced away from Michael, unsure whether she should do this now.

Michael frowned and Shanna carried on, ignoring the nagging feeling in her throat. "You remember Nellie Veitenheimer, right?" Michael nodded, not understanding where this was going. "Blake's dating her."

Michael shot his head backward, his concern now turning into complete bewilderment. "Are you serious?" He couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "Blake is _not _dating Nellie Veitenheimer!"

"Yes he is!" Shanna nodded her head quickly. "They were together last night and when I confronted him about he didn't deny it! He told me not to tell anyone!"

Michael fell back against the couch, trying to work through the various thoughts in his mind. It was only after a few minutes of silence that Michael realised what was going on and he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Michael!" Shanna shrieked, slapping her boyfriend in the chest. "Why are you laughing!? This isn't a joke!"

"Yes it is!" Michael got out through his laughter. "I can't believe he played you, too!"

Shanna frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "What are you talking about? Played me?"

It took a couple of minutes, but Michael was finally able to compose himself and he turned to Shanna seriously. "Blake's only 'dating' her for a prank." Michael explained, making quotations marks with his fingers around the word 'dating'.

"Wait, what?" Shanna asked, even more confused.

Michael laughed again, unable to keep it to himself. "Charlie and I suggested it, but we didn't think he'd actually do it. He hasn't said anything to us about it so we figured nothing was happening."

Shanna's eyes had doubled their original size and she was about ready to explode. "Well when he spoke to me it did _not _sound like a joke Michael! He's really serious about her!"

"No he's not." Michael chuckled with a shake of his head. "He's just playing around!"

"No he isn't!" Shanna shrieked, pulling her phone out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" Michael frowned, watching as Shanna typed on her phone.

"Getting Blake to come over." Shanna responded and sat back onto the couch. "Whether this is a joke or not, we're going to figure it out."

* * *

**What did you think? From this point on, the story is really going to pick up so keep reading and remember to review with what you think! Thanks, and again I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter! **


	13. All In

**Hey! So I tried to post this chapter a little more quickly, but life keeps getting in the way! So I apologise for still being pretty quiet, but I hope you all like this chapter!:) **

**Chapter 13 - All In**

* * *

"What?"

Blake watched as his best friend balled his fists tightly, burning to throw a punch at something, anything.

"I told you it wasn't a joke." Shanna commented matter-of-factly. She ignored the anger that Michael was quite obviously radiating throughout the room.

Michael and Blake both glared at Shanna. She ignored their glares and carried on basking in the fact that she was right.

"I can't believe this!" Michael exploded and ran a hand through his curls, something he had been repeating for the last five minutes.

Blake had known that something wasn't right when he had received Shanna's text. He'd just seen her a few hours ago. He should have known that she wouldn't be able to keep a secret for long, especially from Michael, but he hoped that between the two of them they could keep the secret for him.

"I'm not going to apologise for this Mike," Blake commented, hoping that Michael would eventually come around to the idea. "I really like her."

Michael let out a sarcastic laugh that he was unable to hold in. "You don't even know her, Blake! For all you know she could be playing you!"

"I know enough" Blake mumbled with a shake of his head.

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

Blake refrained from throwing a punch at his best friend, knowing it would make things worse and let out a heavy breath. "You don't have to like it Mike, but you're gonna have to deal with it because I like her and I don't plan on breaking up with her anytime soon."

Michael raised his eyebrows, the shock evident in his eyes, but he didn't speak. The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes, each of them hoping to make the other break first while Shanna stood in the middle almost awkwardly.

"Oh c'mon!" Shanna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and pulling both boys from their stare off. "I was pissed too Michael, but it's his life! If he wants to throw himself into the fire then let him, there's nothing we can do,"

Michael stared at Shanna for a few moments. He wasn't stupid, he knew Shanna was right, but Blake was his best friend and he would do everything in his power to make sure he didn't get hurt; whether it was physically or emotionally.

"You should probably go," Michael muttered, his gaze meeting Blake's across the small distance separating them.

"Mike-" Blake started to protest, shocked that his friend was practically throwing him out.

Michael shook his head. "I'll see you at school." He said, his voice unwavering.

Blake met Shanna's gaze across the room and he gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry," She whispered and gave him a sad look. She really didn't mean any harm, she was just so bad at keeping secrets.

"Alright," Blake held his hands up, giving in. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and slowly left Michael's house, throwing him a backward glance, but Michael was still staring at the wall in deep thought.

Shanna waited until Blake had left before she turned back to Michael, throwing him the iciest glare she could work up. "I'll see you at school?" She mimicked Michael in a deep voice. "Really? That's the best you can do!?" She exclaimed, back to her normal southern drawl.

Michael rolled his eyes and turned to Shanna. "What do you want me to say to him? That this is okay!?" Michael responded, his frustration obvious. "That he's not making a huge mistake!?"

Shanna sighed and took a couple of steps toward Michael so she was stood right in front of him. "I'm sorry baby, I should never have told you," She said softly and one of her hands reached up to his cheek.

"No," Michael shook his head. "You should have told me." He said and his voice had a sudden confidence to it.

Shanna let out a breath of relief, but she knew Michael's tone was anything but accepting. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking-" Michael started and he took his phone out of his pocket. "-That I should call Charlie." He said and started dialling Charlie's number.

* * *

Nellie groaned as she rolled over. She could faintly hear the sound of her phone buzzing on vibrate and a light tapping coming from unknown source. She blindly reached for her phone and put the phone to her ear, not even bothering to look at who was calling in her tired state.

"Hello?" She croaked out through her sleepiness.

"Hey sleepy head," Blake's voice came through the speaker.

"Blake?" Nellie was shocked, but she couldn't hide the smile in her voice, as usual.

"Are you gonna say nothing down the phone all night or come and let me in?" Blake asked, all humour leaving his voice and Nellie felt her own smile drop.

"What?" She choked out. "You're outside my house?"

"Yeah and its freezing." Blake responded with a chuckle. "So how about it? Am I allowed in?"

"Of course," Nellie didn't think about it for another second and dropped her phone in her bed before she raced down the stairs, being careful not to wake her dad or brother. She didn't pay any attention to the fact that she was in her pyjamas and she had just rolled out of bed because she knew Blake wouldn't care, he was the one that showed up in the middle of the night.

Nellie reached the front door and could see the faint outline of Blake's body through the glass in the door. She smiled brightly and slowly pulled the door open, being careful to keep it quiet. She knew this was dangerous – her father could wake up any second; Reece could wake up any second – but the danger was almost like a thrill.

"Hey, beautiful," Blake's voice was soft – like it always was – and his smile matched.

Nellie matched his smile and stepped toward him, her hands reached around his neck and pulled him down to her lips in a soft kiss. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, pulling him into the house.

Blake sighed and glanced around the house, searching for any hint that anyone else was awake. "Uh, Michael, he knows about us." He said, matching her whisper.

Nellie's eyes widened and she struggled to keep her voice down. "Let's go upstairs, Reece sleeps like a baby. He won't hear anything." She said and started leading him up the stairs.

"Your Dad?" Blake asked and followed her up the stairs, their hands locked in each others.

Nellie shook her head. "He has a room down stairs." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice that Blake didn't miss.

Blake nodded, choosing not to press on the subject just then and carried on up the stairs. "This your room?" He raised his eyebrows as they entered a door and Blake was greeted with pale blue walls, wooden floors and white wooden furniture.

"Yep." Nellie nodded, shutting the door behind them. "Is it what you expected?" She asked, watching as he looked around her room.

Blake smiled and nodded his head. It definitely was – it was neat and girly, half of one of the walls was covered in pictures of her and her friends and family – it all seemed so _Nellie_.

"I did half expect it to be covered in 'I hate McKinley' posters though," He joked and turned to face Nellie, letting his hands rest on her waist.

Nellie laughed lightly, leaning into him and captured his lips in a soft kiss. She pushed him back and they landed on the bed, lips still attached.

Ten minutes into their unplanned make-out session Blake rolled off of Nellie, running a hand through his toloused hair. "I'm not complaining, but I did come here for a reason Nel,"

"I know," Nellie bit her lip lightly. "I don't want to think about it." She admitted quietly, averting her eyes from Blake's.

Blake sighed and lent onto his forearms, staring at Nellie. "I know this is hard and it's just going to get harder... I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stop this." He said softly and Nellie snapped her head to look at him.

"Do you?" She asked with wide eyes.

Blake sighed and shook his head. "No."

"Me either." She admitted with a smile and pressed her lips to his in a soft peck. "What's Michael going to do?" She asked when they pulled back and she fell back on her bed, their hands lacing together between their bodies.

"I wish I knew..." Blake shrugged. "Shanna told him and he was pissed, but if I know Michael then he won't tell anyone. He's my best friend, he wouldn't want to make anything harder for me."

Nellie nodded and let out a breath. "And you? Are you still all in?"

Blake couldn't help but laugh and he rolled over, his arms caging Nellie in either side of her head. "That's not even a question." He muttered before he pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss that sent them spiralling into many more heated ones.

"Hey Nel?" Blake turned to Nellie a few hours later. Neither had even looked at the clock, but from out the window they could see the sun rising. It was probably coming up to 4 in the morning which meant Blake would have to leave soon if they didn't want to risk anyone around the neighbourhood seeing him leave.

"Hmm?" Nellie smiled across at Blake, her insides turning slightly at the tired smile he sported.

"Your dad? Why does he sleep down stairs?" He asked curiously. He noticed Nellie's obvious confusion. "I mean, this is a big house with plenty of bedrooms, so why does he sleep down stairs?"

Nellie sighed and sat up slightly, leaning against her bed frame. "He has his own bedroom. He just doesn't use it, he hasn't for nine years," She explained softly, a far off look in her eye.

"Can I ask why?" Blake asked, unable to keep his curiosity to himself. He wasn't sure if they were at that sharing stage of their relationship, but if she were to ask him anything personal, he'd have no problem telling her.

"My mom died when Reece and I were eight," Nellie said, keeping her voice and eyes low. "My dad hasn't stepped foot in their bedroom since the day she died." She explained and couldn't help the small hiccup that escaped her as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh," Blake's eyes widened in shock. He had never heard anything about the Veitenheimer's mother, just that she didn't live with them, but he hadn't been expecting this. "I'm sorry, baby." He muttered and wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't hesitate as she fell into his body and let her tears fall freely. She didn't cry often over her mother, but when she did, it was bad – like this, but she fought to stay somewhat silent, not wanting to wake her brother or father.

"You should probably go," Nellie said when her tears had finally subsided and she looked out the window and saw that the sky was now completely light.

Blake nodded, knowing that he really should go, but he didn't want to leave Nellie like this. "Can I come over after school?"

Nellie thought about it for a few moments and nodded. "Yeah, but make sure it's after five. My dad's going out for dinner with the Dean from Ohio state and Reece is out with the guys, they won't be back til late."

Blake smiled and lent forward, pecking Nellie's lips quickly. "Sounds good." He said before they made their way back down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie and Michael both wore the same determined look as they exchanged glances. They stared across the road, their eyes locking on the same destination and then stepped off the sidewalk.

They held the hoods of their sweaters over their heads and walked with their heads down, not wanting to be seen in this part of town at this time of the morning. They were on the South side of town, just a few blocks down from Carmel where they knew they would find the person they were looking for. They were surrounded by kids that if saw them would throw more than one punch at them without a second thought – it was a careless thing they were doing – but necessary.

"Hey," Michael muttered as they stepped onto the sidewalk and they came face-to-face with one of the Veitenheimer twins. "We need to talk." Michael said, his glare penetrating through them and he took hold of their arm, pulling them around the corner and out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and pulled his hood down when he knew they were out of sight of the other Carmel students. "Just be quiet."

"Excuse me!?" Nellie shrieked, her eyes widening at her boyfriend's two best friends. Blake had never spoken much about the two of them, apart from that they had always been friends and would do anything for each other. They seemed like they were good guys, but now, Nellie wasn't so sure.

"You heard," Charlie mumbled, exchanging a glance with Michael that told him they needed to hurry this up. "This is important, so just shut up and listen."

"Break up with Blake." Michael said, not giving Nellie a chance to interrupt. This needed to be done and dusted with as soon as possible.

"What?" Nellie choked out through her shock. She had definitely not been expecting that.

"Break up with Blake." Michael repeated his words. "We know enough about you to know that you're a smart girl. You already know that he's going to have a harder time than you if this ever gets out, so end it now."

"Before it gets out." Charlie added, almost like a warning.

Nellie frowned, but she still managed to glare at the two boys. "And if I don't?"

"You will." Michael corrected her.

"I'm not breaking up with Blake," Nellie shook her head and pushed past the two boys.

Michael and Charlie shared another uneasy look before Michael spoke up again. "I don't know what Blake's been telling you, but he sure does have you hooked," He said, the humour obvious in his voice. Michael was a good actor.

Nellie stopped in her tracks, but she didn't turn to look at them. "I'm not breaking up with him." She said, her voice unwavering.

"Well that's too bad, because it won't be long before the whole of town finds out," Charlie added in with his own humorous chuckle. "Y'know, when Blake breaks the news to McKinley later today, it's gonna spread like wildfire."

Nellie frowned and spun around to look at Charlie and Michael. "What are you talking about?"

Michael smirked. "A knight falling for a Titan; it'll be big news."

"I hope the football team hear first, I'm sure your brother would love to know how his sister got played by the captain of McKinley's football team." Charlie said, his own smirk widening as the confusion changed to realisation on Nellie's face.

"Played?" Her voice was barely a whisper caught in the back of her throat.

"Oh you haven't figured it out yet?" Michael let out a shriek of laughter. "Why else would Blake date anyone from Carmel? _Especially _Reece Veitenheimer's sister?"

Nellie's eyes widened again and she understood. It all came together like puzzle pieces. It was all too good to be true.

"It was all a prank." Charlie finished. "The perfect way to one up Carmel – Get their princess to fall for our king."

Nellie couldn't stand there any longer. Her tears were welling up in her eyes and she wouldn't let them see her cry. She turned on her heels and rushed around the corner, running the opposite direction of Carmel, her tears now running freely down her cheeks. She should have known something like this would happen. How could she have been so naive to believe that Blake could like her; that he was different to every other guy at McKinley.

She ran until her feet felt like they were bleeding and until she no longer had any tears left inside of her. It hurt. Her whole body felt like it was hurting, even her insides felt like they were being ripped apart.

How could she have been so stupid?

* * *

**So what did you think? :D So you might hate me a little bit, but the story has got to have its ups and downs! :D Review and let me know what you want/think is going to happen! :) And just so you all know, after I have finished writing this story I am going to quit writing, for The Glee Project that is - I just feel like it's all dwindling down. I'm also almost nineteen and life is getting in tough now, I have a lot of stuff to work through and writing just takes up a lot of time that I don't have! ANYWAY, that won't be until this story is over so no worries :) You still have a little bit of time to be my friend, hint hint, :p **

**Thanks, Sophie :) **


End file.
